The Sweet Science
by RunsWithBulls
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, former boxing champ, owns a gym that is on the verge of bankruptcy. Enter a certain blonde with an unknown past and a killer right hook. Will Annie turn out to be the solution to Mikasa's gym troubles? Updated weekly. T for some coarse language/suggestive themes. Mikannie in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's good, readers? We'll keep this short and...dare I say it, sweet? Terrible puns aside, thank you for taking a moment to check out this fic. This is my first attempt at a SNK story, and I had a blast writing it. Quick shout out and many thanks to my awesome beta for putting up with all of my shenanigans. Now, onto the story, and enjoy!**

Mikasa sat at her cluttered desk and looked out at the rest of the gym through the large windows in her office. Her feet were propped up on the mahogany wood, resting on top of the pile of bills, new registrations, and emails that she had printed out. Surrounding her were pictures; pictures on the desk, on the wall shelving units, on top of filing cabinets. Pictures of her and Eren, her brother, her co-owner, and at one time, her manager. Pictures of her in the ring, right before the fight even started, those during the match, her long, toned arms driving fists into the faces of her opponents, and the aftermath of those shots, standing in the center of the ring triumphantly. The yellowed newspaper clippings hung on the walls, with headlines like, "Ackerman At It Again!" and "The Dark-Haired Demon" only highlighting her impressive career. Finally, hanging behind her head, a pair of black boxing gloves, dangling above the thick, golden belt mounted on the wall.

Mikasa sighed as she looked out the glass. A few rings set up here and there, and fewer people occupying them. There were more than enough heavy bags, speed bags, and work out benches and racks for the meager numbers of people who were working out. She saw Eren training with a taller, brunette boy in the center ring, whacking him upside the head every time he dropped a hand, causing the unidentified male to curse and swing wildly at Eren, who returned the favor by shouting back and cuffing the trainee at the ear.

Despite her career success, her gym was losing money. Fast. People just weren't interested in boxing anymore. There was more glory to be gained elsewhere, more money to be made with rise of other fighting sports, especially mixed martial arts. Those who stuck with the sweet science were left bickering with their MMA fan counterparts at the bars, arguing about which took more skill, training, fitness, and most importantly, who would win in a real fight—an MMA superstar or a heavyweight champ? Paired with the recent studies about boxers who were experiencing medical problems after retirement, folks were too afraid to take up the sport in the first place. Risking their future health to get in the ring and beat the daylights out of an opponent wasn't something the general public seemed to fancy anymore.

Mikasa absentmindedly ran her fingers along the edge of her jaw as she thought. She knew firsthand what boxing could do to one's personal health. Three surgeries, a metal plate and some screws would leave her painfully sensitive to cold, as well as changes in the weather. The deep ache in her jaw that plagued her was a reminder of just what it took to get to the top of the boxing world.

The only way she'd get her gym back in the black was to start training fighters for matches. Just opening it up, teaching a few fitness classes here and there, and open registration to come in and use whatever equipment was available wasn't enough anymore. Eren had already started recruiting and training, but the only way one or two fighters could save the gym was if those one or two fighters went on to win belts.

The door to the office was thrown open, slamming against the wall, pulling Mikasa away from her thoughts. Eren stood in the doorway, sweat darkening his shirt, panting slightly.

"That guy…I swear, if he'd just listen to me!" Eren grumbled as he pounded a fist against the doorframe. He entered the room and plopped down in the only free seat in the room, opposite Mikasa on the other side of the desk.

"Who is he again?" Mikasa asked. She hadn't gotten a very good look at the boxer.

Eren stared at her, dumbfounded. "Jean, Mikasa! The guy who put down a whole year's worth of dues to train here with us!" He leaned back in the chair. "It's not like we have enough fighters here for you to not know the ones that we do have by name!"

The comment stung, but Eren was right. Mikasa needed to get more involved in the gym. She tugged at the red scarf around her neck and looked back out at the gym, watching Jean complete a plyometric circuit.

Eren's eyes softened, realizing the remark had struck a nerve. "I didn't mean—"

"You're right. We need to bring more people in." Mikasa said softly. "I'm just not sure how to do that." She glanced at the clock, realizing it was just about time to close up the place. "Wanna talk about this over a drink?"

Eren grinned, and he too looked over his shoulder at the clock. "I can get them all out of here in twenty. Get ready to go." He stated, jumping up out of his chair and dashing out the door, yelling something about closing time and how everyone needed to get the hell out.

Mikasa set to work tidying up her desk. She sorted the bills and payments into separate folders, pushed the pictures back to their proper places, and with a final parting glance, she turned off the lights and locked the office.

"That Jean! That kid just doesn't listen!" Eren spat before downing another half of a pint. The red tinge spreading across the bridge of the man's nose was more than enough to warn Mikasa to cut him off. "If he'd keep that hand high and didn't lose his temper so easily, man, he could be great!" he finished, taking another gulp of the ale.

The pair sat at the bar, their backs turned to the rest of the patrons. The establishment was run by their good friend Armin, and thankfully for them, the shaggy haired owner was bartending that evening, which meant free drinks. Armin stood in front of them, and he and Mikasa had been talking business before Eren's drunken outburst.

"Don't mind him." Mikasa said, taking a sip of her drink. Armin nodded knowingly. He knew how Eren got, especially when he was drinking.

"So, you're looking for new boxers, huh?" Armin asked. A nod from Mikasa encouraged further questioning. "For what? Just people to use the gym?"

"Nope. Eren and I are going to get into training. Going to see if we can train up a few rookies into big names."

Armin looked at Mikasa with disbelief, then smiled. "Well, if anyone's got the skills, it's you."

Mikasa was about to thank him, but was interrupted by a loud crash. The three spun around towards the source of the noise. A large man sat on the ground surrounded by splintered table pieces and shards of shattered glass. Beer had splashed all over his shirt, but he didn't look angry at all. Instead he jumped nimbly back to his feet and leaned up on the bar next to blonde in a hooded sweatshirt.

"Feisty, eh? I like that in a woman!" The man boomed, his drunken grin taking up most of his face.

The blonde glanced sidelong to the man, clutching her mug tightly in her fist.

"If you touch me again, I won't let you off so easily." The tone bit like a subzero wind. Mikasa was instantly drawn to the voice, intrigued by the woman who threatened the man.

"Why don't you take me home and we can talk this over…like adults?" The man said suggestively. He reached out and wrapped a meaty hand around the small blonde's waist.

Armin started to head over to the scene, but he was not needed. The blonde stood quickly and before the man even knew what was going on, she had gotten into a stance, wound up, and delivered a flawless right hook, connecting solidly with the side of the man's face. His head twisted a little too far, and he flopped lifelessly to the floor, groaning slightly.

The stranger lightly shook out her hand, no doubt stinging from the impact. She looked down at the man who she had just knocked out, and without hesitation, she knelt down and pulled out his wallet. She pulled out the money, then dropped the leather back on the unconscious man's chest. Holding the wad of cash out in front of her, she approached Armin and the others. Laying the bills on the counter, she stared at the group for a moment, her crisp blue eyes looking the three over. They hovered on Mikasa just a second longer than the others, like she recognized her, but before Mikasa could say anything, the blonde turned on her heel and stalked out of the bar.

Mikasa stared in shock. The stance, the form, the placement…everything about that hook was textbook. She doubted if she still had the discipline to throw a punch like that herself. No questions asked, this kid knew what she was doing.

There was a chance that she was already signed on with some other gym, but Mikasa kept up with the world of boxing. She didn't recognize the woman with the steely eyes. There's no way she would have missed her. She had to know.

"Where ya goin'?" Eren slurred as he watched Mikasa get up and follow the mystery woman out of the bar. "Ah well. Armin? Another!" he demanded, but was ignored.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mikasa called after the girl. The chilly night air entered her lungs, clearing her head slightly. She had almost lost sight of her around the corner, but the white hoodie was easy enough to keep in her sights. Mikasa ran to catch up, rounding the corner after the stranger.

She almost ran smack into the girl, who stood in front of her, eyes boring into her own, the icy stare impossibly colder than the tone of voice she had used early. She was surprisingly short, but Mikasa could tell she wasn't one to mess with.

"What." It wasn't a question. It was a challenge.

"Where'd you learn to throw that hook?"

The question made the girl's eyes narrow. It wasn't the question she had been expecting. She wasn't sure if the tall, raven haired girl was toying with her, or what she wanted from her. She knew her from the news a few years back; Mikasa Ackerman, junior middleweight title holder.

"That's none of your business." She turned away from Mikasa and started to walk away.

"Hold on a sec." Mikasa stated boldly. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she felt confident she could win her over. Trying a new tactic, she decided to confront the shorter woman head on, by being as forceful as the blonde was cold. And it seemed it was working. The stranger turned slowly, intrigued by the outburst. "I'm—"

"I know who you are, Ackerman."

The comment was clearly meant to throw Mikasa for a loop, but losing her composure now would mean risking losing the ground she had gained with the cold woman. Instead, Mikasa countered with a question. "Do you fight for anyone?"

"I don't fight."

"I would disagree." The girl faced her fully now, sizing her up. "Join my gym. Fight for me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I can give you a shot at a title." The cocky retorts fell from her lips before she even had a shot to stop them. Her current approach seemed to have the woman interested in what she had to say; why not continue to ham it up?

"And what if I don't want a title?"

"Then…" Mikasa paused for a moment. She hadn't considered that maybe she wasn't interested in boxing. Maybe she was retired. An old fighter with one too many injuries to continue the sport. But something about her fascinated Mikasa. Even if she didn't want to fight, she wanted to know what her reason was. She had to get her in the gym. "I'll give you access to the gym for free. Just…come work out. Give it a shot."

It was a desperate ploy. She knew she couldn't afford to have anyone join for free. But the offer seemed to peak the girl's interest, as she perked up a bit at the word 'free'. Mikasa held her breath, hoping that just maybe, this girl would fight for her. The silence lingered for a moment longer as the blonde mulled over the options. When she had finally settled on a decision, she reduced the gap between herself and Mikasa, and although she was shorter than the dark haired woman, she held her gaze unwaveringly. She held out a bruised hand.

"I'm Annie. Annie Leonhardt. I'll be there at noon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Christ almighty, I said enough!" Eren hollered. Annie stood above her opponent, a sweat barely glistening on her brow. She quickly wiped away the perspiration and walked back to her corner, leaning against the ropes nonchalantly. Eren stooped to a knee and placed a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You alright?"

The woman looked up hesitantly, eyes searching for Annie. She locked on to Annie in the corner and scooted away from her.

"She, she…"

"Don't worry about her." Eren said calmly. With a more forceful tone, he spoke to Annie. "You've done enough here. Go work on the heavy bag or something."

With an eyeroll, Annie climbed out of the ring, ripping off her headgear as she went, leaving it discarded on the gym floor. Eren helped the beaten girl to her feet and supported her to the edge of the ring, where he held the ropes apart for her to climb out. Following her, he placed a supportive arm around her waist and helped her to one of the nearest benches. She sat down unsteadily, and looked up to Eren.

"Who…who is she?" She asked timidly.

"Her name's Annie Leonhardt. She just joined the gym yesterday."

"She's…she's an animal."

"I shouldn't have let it get that far. I'm really sorry about that." With a pat on the shoulder, Eren took off towards the office. He needed to speak to Mikasa about her new recruit.

Mikasa sat at her desk, scrolling through the pages of recent boxers. None of the searches resulted in anything about Annie, which meant that probably no one in the boxing world even knew she existed. Mikasa was both confused and excited. The fact that her searches turned up nothing was astounding, but even more so, once she got Annie into her first proper match, the world of boxing was going to have no clue what, or rather who, hit them.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Eren crashing into the room, slamming the door behind him. He stormed to her desk, thumping an empty fist on the table.

"That kid's a menace. She's got to go." Curiously, Mikasa looked at Eren. Her quizzical look inspired him to continue. "She's got no control. To her, the fight's not done until the other person is unconscious. She beat the living shit outta—"

"I'll talk to her."

"Mikasa! Listen to me!" Eren demanded. Mikasa stared back, giving Eren her attention. "This isn't the kind of fighter you want to train. She's ruthless. She's the kind of fighter that gets a bad rep real quick. I know what you see in her. That hook's mean as hell. It's gonna win a lot of fights. But we're just trying to rebuild right now. People are gonna see her and turn right back around and walk back out the door." Eren dropped his voice, almost to a whisper. "You gotta cut her."

Mikasa stood up and started towards the door. Upon reaching the threshold, she turned back to Eren. "I can handle her. I'll make this work. If not, she's gone." Without waiting for a reply, Mikasa turned and left.

No sooner than she had left the office, she heard Jean's unmistakable shouts. Quickening her pace, she entered the main floor, only to see both Annie and Jean in full sparing gear and stretching. She broke into a full sprint towards the center ring, hoping to stop the impending conflict.

"You've got it coming, don't ya, blondie?" Jean sneered, punching his gloves together. "C'mon, let's see what you've got!"

"Don't, Annie." Mikasa pulled up to the side of the ring in Annie's corner. The blonde looked down at her, disinterested.

"He asked to fight me." She replied bluntly.

"I don't care. You're not allowed to fight him."

Annie glared down at Mikasa. Her eyes dared Mikasa to stop her. Luckily, just as Annie was about to advance towards Jean, Eren arrived on the scene.

"Jean, you bastard, get out of the ring NOW!" Eren roared.

"But she—"

"I don't give a damn! Out! Now!"

With a parting glance, Jean scowled at Annie, then clambered out of the ring. Eren grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to the free weights, undoubtedly about to punish him for straying from his workout. This left Annie and Mikasa alone at the center ring.

"I won't yell like Eren. Come down here." Mikasa said.

Annie obliged, but not before she stared condescendingly at Mikasa. She hopped nimbly out of the ring, landing next to Mikasa lightly. The two stood still for a second. Annie was clearly challenging Mikasa. Her icy stare conveyed nothing but distrust and irritation as she looked at her. Contrastingly, Mikasa's grey eyes searched Annie for anything that didn't scream hostility. Unfortunately, everything about Annie made her look like a predator. Her no-nonsense stare, severely hooked nose, and pressed line of a mouth completed a face comparable to a raptor's. Annie's body, although not as ripped as her own, was not soft by any means. Every muscle seemed coiled to strike at any moment. Mikasa's eyes traveled back to meet Annie's stare.

"Follow me."

Mikasa turned and headed back towards her office. She didn't bother turning back to look if Annie was following her; if she wasn't, then she had failed, and Annie would have to leave. She hoped that wasn't the case.

She walked back past the office towards a pair of double doors. Opening them, she closed her eyes and entered the room. She walked a few steps in and held her breath.

"Why the hell am I back here?" Annie huffed.

Mikasa released her breath. She had followed her.

"This is where I usually hold fitness classes. It's easier than moving around too much stuff in the main gym." Mikasa stated. The hardwood floors were spotless, and rolls of yoga mats, dumbbells, and stretch cords lined the room. A few extraneous pieces of boxing equipment lay discarded in the corners of the well-lit gym.

"That didn't answer my question." Annie grumbled.

"This," Mikasa started, "is where we are going to train from now on."

Annie narrowed her eyes at Mikasa. "There's not even a heavy bag in here." She protested.

"I'll get it step up for you tomorrow." Mikasa turned to face Annie. "But first, we have to talk."

Annie scowled, but muttered a disgruntled, "fine". Mikasa took this as a sign that even though Annie's body language pointed to her disinterest, she was in fact listening.

"Annie, why are you here?"

The blonde cast her gaze towards the raven-haired girl. Mikasa could see the gears churning in Annie's mind, sorting through replies, some too abrasive, others not abrasive enough. Some truthful, some downright lies. In the end, Mikasa couldn't tell you what combination of these things she had chosen; all she could remember was what Annie told her next.

"I have nothing else to do."

The reply surprised Mikasa. The tone was different than anything Mikasa had heard from the girl; it lacked the defiant, aggressive edge that her speech usually carried. This was different. She sounded abnormally bored.

"Here's what's going to happen." Mikasa stated. Any trace of that girl was long gone at the command; the usual coarse Annie quickly reappeared and frowned at being told what to do. "I want you to go home for the day. And tomorrow, when you get here, come straight to this back gym. I don't want you training with the others. I'm not saying this to stroke your ego, but you're too advanced for them. If you had fought Jean today, well, things could have ended poorly. Until I say so, you'll train back here. With me. Every day. Understand?"

Without so much as a nod, Annie turned and left immediately following the conclusion of Mikasa's speech. But Mikasa knew that at noon tomorrow, Annie would be standing in the exact spot she had just left. With that in mind, Mikasa set to work readying the gym for tomorrow's session.

* * *

><p>Aside from the squeak of gym shoes on the hardwood floor and the whistling of the jump rope being twirled at uncanny speeds, the gym was silent. Mikasa found that for as good of a technician Annie was, her conditioning was surprisingly lacking. It wouldn't be a problem if she knocked her opponent out within the first couple of rounds, which was entirely possible, but if she met someone who could take a hit and dish them out too, she may not be able to win.<p>

This revelation brought them to their current state: plyometric training. After finding out that Annie only had the stamina to go a few rounds at most, Mikasa had taken the training mitts off and grabbed a couple of jump ropes instead. Handing one to Annie, she had simply said, "Until you're in better condition, you won't need your gloves." Annie hadn't taken to the news well, but the fact that she was still hanging around and actually putting forth an effort was promising.

Mikasa took the opportunity to work out herself. She wasn't nearly as in shape as she used to be, but she still fared a little better than Annie. Besides, the first day she had trained Annie, she had just given her a circuit and watched her do it. Annie half assed it the whole way through, while Mikasa quickly grew frustrated watching the blonde drag herself from station to station, eyeing her bitterly the whole way through. She grew so fed up that she sent Annie packing for the second day in a row.

But things changed. Dealing with Annie was a task that took a certain kind of tact, and Mikasa was slowly learning how to do just that. She found that there was a fine line between yelling and being forceful with Annie; Eren learned his lesson the hard way when he filled in for Mikasa on a sick day. The boy had gone home with a black eye that would almost swell completely shut. Mikasa also learned that for being seemingly independent, the other woman was either too lazy or too disinterested in doing any work alone. The circuit was an example of this; when Mikasa had taken up the fitness training with Annie, the latter initially came up with a few rude quips to throw out, but was later quieted, and surprisingly, sweating.

The only exception to this was, of course, when there was an actual fight to be had. Annie looked for fights. She started them on purpose. And she did it everywhere she went, apparently. Most days, she'd come in with swollen, cracked knuckles and sometimes a bruise left by an opponent she had underestimated. Mikasa was furious the first time Annie had shown up like this, but when it became a more and more recurring thing, she knew she wasn't going to get Annie to be able to stop.

"Time." Mikasa declared. The pair dropped the jump ropes, letting the wooden handles clatter on the ground. The sound of panting filled the empty gym, replacing the earlier noises. Annie was doubled over, hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Stand up. Hands behind your head." Mikasa instructed. Annie immediately did so, still panting. Another plus to this training was that when Annie was exhausted, she listened a lot better. No eye rolls, no scoffing, no quick retorts. As long as the instructions were simple, Annie didn't fight them.

After they had both caught their breath, Mikasa turned to Annie.

"Grab your gloves."

Annie turned immediately and took off towards the wall where her gym bag lay. She had given Annie her own locker, but she refused to leave her bag in there. Mikasa just took it as another one of Annie's distrustful quirks. The blonde quickly returned, already strapping herself into the mitts.

Mikasa strapped on the focus mitts and motioned Annie over. She was over in a heartbeat, bouncing slightly. There was a slight gleam in her eye, and her frown wasn't as severe. It was the first time Mikasa had seen anything other than apathy or anger on the woman's face. If she didn't know any better, Mikasa almost would have said Annie was excited.

Mikasa settled into a stance, and Annie almost instantly followed. Everything about her stance was perfect. Her feet were exactly where they needed to be, and her weight was distributed where it should be. Back heel slightly lifted, with knees bent completed the lower body positioning. Relaxed arms, hands up, chin tucked. There was nothing to critique.

"Start with a 1-6-3-2-duck and I'll call out combos from there." Mikasa stated. The second the words left her lips, Annie began with a flurry of punches, following Mikasa's exact directions. The precision and strength behind each blow were astounding; the initial attacks almost knocked Mikasa off balance. As Annie worked, Mikasa called out more and more combinations, some that made absolutely no sense. But Annie was on top of the commands; she'd throw whatever Mikasa told her to, nonsense or not. Even after three minutes, the intensity behind the blows did not lessen, even though Annie was clearly tiring.

Not wanting to completely waste the girl, Mikasa stepped back, signaling Annie to stop. The blonde almost reluctantly ceased the attack, standing up straight and breathing heavily with a slight frown. Mikasa replied with a frown of her own. "The point of these drills isn't to kill the pads. It's about placement, timing…"

"What are you going to do, correct me?" Annie scoffed. Mikasa glared at her trainee. She knew very well that she couldn't tell her that she was wrong; she wasn't.

"All I'm saying is that intensity alone isn't going to win fights for you."

"What fights?"

Mikasa bit her lip. She hadn't told Annie that she had entered her in a fight yet. Some other rookie, a woman named Hitch, was looking to get out into the boxing scene. Mikasa had taken a chance and accepted the match, hoping that in the worst case scenario, Annie would be so pissed off at Mikasa that she knocked the other woman out in the first round.

"I entered you in a fight. Some other newbie is looking for a breakout match."

Annie's eyes narrowed and her frown deepened, neither a good sign.

"I told you. I don't want a title."

"I know. But if I'm going to train you-"

"Train me? You haven't taught me a damn thing."

Mikasa straightened up and stared back at Annie. She had to stand firm; with Annie, it was push or be pushed. If she didn't stand her ground now, she'd never get her into the ring. "Look. If you're going to be here, for free at that, you're going to fight in a few matches for me. You're here to get the name of the gym out so people enroll. After I have someone I can actually train, you're free to do whatever you want."

Annie glowered at Mikasa for a moment. Mikasa wasn't sure what Annie was the most upset about, being told she was going to have to fight, or being told what to do in general. Maybe it was even the prospect of being used as a scapegoat to showcase the gym. Whatever it was, it made Annie livid. Mikasa had to defuse the live bomb Annie was quickly becoming.

"Besides, it's not like you don't want to fight. At least this way, you're getting paid to beat the shit out of someone."

Annie lost the seething look at the mention of getting paid. Her features twisted up while she pondered her next sentence. When she settled on a response, her face was considerably less hostile than it had been.

"How much do I get when I win?"

"We're cutting it 50/50, so you'll get 15."

"25."

"20."

"Deal." Mikasa agreed without skipping a beat. She knew she may come to regret the decision; her gym was in need of every penny she could scrap together. Eren was going to have a field day when he heard what terms she had agreed on. But in her eyes, if it meant keeping Annie around to fight for them, the future revenue would more than make up for whatever she lost on this fight.

Seemingly satisfied, Annie nodded, then turned to head for the locker room. Mikasa set to work peeling off the focus mitts. She placed them on the floor, picking up the jump ropes instead and hanging them neatly on a hook mounted on the wall. It was only after she had finished tidying up that she noticed Annie hanging out in the doorframe, looking at her.

Mikasa approached slowly, unsure of what Annie wanted. Gone was the hostility, replaced by something that could have been considered a step above apathy. Her frown, while still present, seemed less severe, and her eyes lacked their usual piercing gaze.

"Need something?" She asked. She was careful about her tone; too aggressive would have put Annie off in a second, while too polite or too friendly would have had the exact same, if not worse results.

"You didn't call me out."

Mikasa stopped, confused. "For what?"

"I asked, what's my cut when I win. Not if I win."

Mikasa looked at the blonde and shrugged her shoulders. "What am I going to do, correct you?" She said simply. She continued past Annie towards her office. As she crossed the threshold of the doorway, she could swear she saw a ghost of a smirk appear on the stoic blonde's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa sat at her desk, pouring over the paperwork for the approaching evening. While she double checked arrival times, bank statements, and venue addresses, Eren lounged across from her, digging at his teeth with a toothpick.

"You should wear your belt tonight." He commented, motioning to the title belt hanging behind her. "Bet that would get everyone excited."

Mikasa stood and left the desk, flicking the splinter from Eren's smirking face. The man frowned, confused when Mikasa shut the door. She slowly walked back to her desk, sitting down equally as slowly. She looked as though something was weighing on her mind, and she was trying to put it into words.

"Eren, Reiner's going to be Annie's manager after tonight." She announced finally.

"Reiner?!" Eren turned around quickly, nearly falling out of his seat. "As in Reiner Braun? Why the hell would you give Annie up to that guy? She's our ace in the hole, Mikasa, our breakout fighter!"

"Eren, I have a good reason-"

"First you bring this thug into the gym, train her up, and you're just gonna pass her along-"

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted over her brother's rant. The boy quieted down, surprised by the sudden outburst. "I don't like it either, but...just hear me out." It was true. Mikasa hated the idea of passing Annie's training onto someone else. She felt like they were making good progress, and feared that this transition would ruin what little trust she had established with Annie. But from a financial standpoint, she couldn't see a better way to continue.

"This better be the best idea you've ever had." Eren grumbled.

"I'll pass her off to Reiner and Bertholdt on the condition that she continues to fight under our name. We'll pay them as they would be if they worked here, and Annie will train with me and Reiner. Reiner and Bertholdt will take care of all the promoting, marketing, setting up fights...the works. When the gym gains popularity, I'll be free to manage it, while Reiner will take care of Annie."

"That's...not a bad idea." Eren concluded, the proposal slowly sinking in. Finally he shrugged. "If you think that's what's best."

Mikasa smiled, grateful for the approval. "I should go get ready. I'll meet you at the venue?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Seven?"

"Seven." Mikasa confirmed the time, then left the office, heading for home.

* * *

><p>Mikasa entered their designated locker room. It was a bit cramped, but it had the essentials; tape, a first aid kid, an ice machine, a couple of lockers, and a training table. Annie sat on top of the table, wrapping her wrists with old bands. Mikasa took one look at the tattered cloth before stepping in.<p>

"Let me tape you up."

Annie stared back with cold eyes. "I can handle it."

"Those wraps aren't going to do you any good. It's a miracle you haven't busted a wrist yet, what with the way you punch. Stay put." Mikasa commanded, grabbing a fresh roll of tape off the counter. She approached Annie and held out a hand, waiting for the blonde to hold out her own. With a wary glare, Annie reluctantly held out her own hand, allowing Mikasa to expertly secure the wrist and hand with tape. Mikasa was surprised at how delicate Annie's hands seemed. To think something so little could pack such a punch was astounding to her. Once finished, she let the taped hand fall from her own, waiting for Annie to offer up the unprotected one. Annie obliged, and Mikasa's hands worked quickly to tape the second hand.

"There." Mikasa announced once finished. Annie held up both hands, testing the tape job. Seemingly satisfied, she hopped off the table top and headed for the door.

"Hold it." Mikasa called after her, pulling a jar of vaseline from her bag. Annie saw the little tub and rolled her eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"Come here."

Annie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No way."

Mikasa shrugged and crossed the room herself, a dab of the clear jelly on her fingertips. She smeared the grease right above Annie's eyebrows, making the blonde duck away from her. The two struggled, Mikasa holding Annie in place while the latter made every attempt to dodge the petroleum attack, but in the end, Mikasa's reach and Annie's lack of room to maneuver left the raven haired woman victorious. Annie now looked positively furious. A slight shine from the vaseline left her skin gleaming, but it was contrasted by the fury that radiated off of the woman.

"Can I go now?" Annie seethed, wanting to put as much space between herself and Mikasa as possible.

"One thing." Mikasa said. She stood in the doorframe, not allowing her fighter to escape just yet. Annie faced her up, standing directly in front of her. Mikasa sized her up. Annie wore a silky pair of navy shorts with silver trim, accented by her black top. Midnight black mitts completed her ensemble. Right now, the blonde bounced on the balls of her feet, shaking out an arm here and there, twisting and cracking her neck. She was more than ready to brawl.

Annie looked at Mikasa, then tried to slip past the woman blocking the threshold. Mikasa did not try hard to stop her, but held out her hand, stopping Annie by the shoulder. Without looking at her, Mikasa spoke, just quietly enough for Annie to strain to hear her.

"See you in the ring."

With that, she removed her hand and Annie departed, headed for the arena.

* * *

><p>The murmur of the crowd was less intense than Mikasa remembered it. But considering the fact that it was a fight between two rookies with no previous match experience, there was a considerable amount of hype surrounding the contest, mostly because of Mikasa herself. The champ had taken on a fighter of her own, and everyone was curious to see how the rookie would do.<p>

Annie sat on the stool in front of her, staring intently at her opponent. Mikasa slipped the mouthguard into Annie's mouth silently, not sure what to say to get the fighter's attention. She settled on shaking Annie's shoulder lightly. The boxer, her attention broken by the movement, shot her gaze at Mikasa. Unable to speak due to the plastic in her mouth, Annie let a subtle snarl appear on her lips, making sure Mikasa took note of her displeasure.

"Listen here. This Hitch girl. She's tricky; a little dirty even. She's gonna try and wear you out, then go for the KO at the end." Mikasa started. "But you're in better shape than her. You're stronger. Keep her close; if she gets away from you, you'll never catch her. And don't forget to protect yourself. Feel her out with the first round, we'll talk from there."

Despite Mikasa's pep talk, Annie just stared at her opponent like a wild animal stalking its prey. It hadn't appeared that she had even heard a word Mikasa said, but the hungry look in her eyes told Mikasa that the second the match started, Annie would be on Hitch with a relentless attack.

The referee entered the ring, signaling that the fight was about to start. Mikasa didn't know what to say. Anything she told Annie was going in one ear and out the other.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She grabbed Annie by the chin, yanking her head so that they were face to face. Mikasa held her there and stared back into Annie's icy eyes. She held her there for a moment, her gaze refusing to waver, even under Annie's scrutiny. Finally, just before the referee called for the fighters, Mikasa spoke.

"Give her hell."

Annie's eyes widened with surprise. She had clearly been expecting something else. Her features lost their usual hostility, giving Mikasa a rare glimpse at a different person. She even looked like she had something to say in return. But the shock lasted less than a second as the bell rang to bring the fighters together. A look of steely determination replaced the earlier hungry look, and Annie stood quickly, preparing to fight.

Mikasa had hardly heard the referee call to her to get her out of the ring. Annie's response to what she had said was confusing, to say the least. She had been an entirely different person for a half a second. Something she had said had finally gotten through. With that in mind, she watched intently as Annie bounced in the corner, anxious to begin.

It all happened so quickly. At the sound of the bell, Annie quickly closed the gap between herself and Hitch, as instructed. However, Mikasa had not told her to knock Hitch out with three blows. A quick duck in response to a jab thrown by the wavy haired opponent, followed by a jab of her own, a body blow to get the girl reeling, ended by a devastating right hook that left Hitch kissing the canvas.

The crowd looked on, speechless. Even the referee was slow to get to the unconscious Hitch, counting out the seconds. Finally, the bell sounded, declaring Annie the victor.

A lone person rose to their feet and began cheering wildly. Person after person followed suit until the entire arena was filled with applause and shouts.

"Did you see that?"

"Holy shit!"

"That's Ackerman for ya! She knows how to pick 'em!"

The cheers continued as Annie and Mikasa left the ring, a tunnel of hands and camera flashes directing them to the locker room. Once inside the safety of the cramped room, Annie hopped on the training table and extended an arm. With a raised eyebrow, Mikasa approached her. She reached out and began undoing the tape on the outside of the gloves, then pulled them off altogether. Annie even allowed her to cut the tape off her wrists. Finally, Mikasa broke the silence.

"You could have waited a round before smoking her like that."

"You're the one who told me to give her hell." Annie quickly retorted, although not aggressively. It was almost playful.

Thrown by the tone of Annie's voice, Mikasa couldn't find a witty response of her own. "Well..."

Annie pulled the rest of the tape off her wrists. "Where's the social?"

Mikasa regained her senses to answer the question. "Arlert's. The same-"

"The place we met." Annie finished for her. She had pulled her sweats over her fight clothes and slung her gym bag over her shoulder. She started for the door, continuing to walk away as Mikasa called out to her.

"See you there?" She called, but she didn't need a response. The simple fact that Annie had asked meant that she'd be seeing her at the pub later.

* * *

><p>"Well. What did you think?"<p>

"Get me a challenge next time." Annie said, a hint of frustration creeping into her voice. The hustle and bustle of the packed tavern was clearly not Annie's scene. Any trace of a good mood she had had after the fight was wiped away by the sheer number of people milling around. She sat with Mikasa at the bar, while Eren chattered endlessly with Armin about the fight.

Encouraged by the fact that Annie had not told her to never enter her in a fight again, she continued to press her luck. "Well, that might not be my job anymore." Mikasa replied. Annie's confused face prompted Mikasa to continue. "Managers are going to hear about you and see if you're open to fighting for them." She said matter of factly.

As if on cue, a burly blonde man strode up to the pair of women at the bar.

"Sorry to intrude, but can I buy either of you two a drink?" he said, a wide grin spanning his face.

"Hi, Reiner." Mikasa answered politely, a small smile gracing her lips as well. "I'll take whatever's on tap. Annie?"

Annie simply shook her head and looked back at the bar, completely ignoring the visitor.

"Annie, was it? I'm Reiner Braun. A manager looking for talent." The blonde introduced himself with a smile. He held out a hand for Annie to shake, but was shunned once again. Reiner shot Mikasa a pointed look, but quickly refocused his attention on Annie. "I hear you had quite the fight earlier. Mind telling me a bit about it?" He asked kindly.

Annie looked back at him coldly. "If you didn't see it, ask someone else."

Reiner leaned away from the surly woman, towards Mikasa instead. Over the din of the surrounding patrons, he asked Mikasa as quietly as possible, "You sure it's a good idea for me to take her?"

Mikasa nodded. "The deal's still on if you're willing."

Reiner mulled the agreement over. He was impressed by her fighting skills, of course, but the attitude…that could be a problem. Deciding to test his luck, he started in on Annie again.

"That girl you gave the beat down to? Hitch? She had it coming." The unusual tactic forced both Annie and Mikasa to turn and give him there attention. Mikasa had to hand it to him; Reiner had some undeniable charm. He continued to speak to Annie in a confident manner. "I've watched a few tapes on her. That trainer of hers gets her into some shady stuff. I'm glad you knocked her down a few pegs."

"Someone had to."

"And you were just the person, huh? That right hook…what a killer. Maybe we could set up a trial practice and you could show it to me a few times?"

"I could show you right now." Annie said, clearly fed up with Reiner's approaches. Sensing this, Mikasa stepped in, placing a hand on Reiner's muscle bound shoulder.

"Just give me a minute with her. These loud settings, you know…not really her thing." She made up excuses on Annie's behalf. There was no way she could tell Reiner that this was what he got to look forward to. Reiner stood up from the bar, allowing Mikasa to scoot closer to the grouchy blonde. During their conversation, she had managed to catch Armin's attention and get a glass of ice water from the bartender.

"He's the real deal, Annie. Reiner was a champ a few years back himself. He knows his stuff." Mikasa started.

"I know he does." Annie said coolly, taking a sip from her glass.

Mikasa looked at her, unsure of just what the blonde meant by her cryptic statement. What did she know about Reiner?

Before Mikasa got a chance to ask, Annie got up from the bar, leaving Mikasa alone. She watched as Annie approached Reiner and his business partner and former corner man, Bertholdt. The three of them struck up conversation easily, as if they had been pals for years. Mikasa turned back to the bar, confused. It had taken her so long to get Annie to feel comfortable around her, yet the second Reiner steps in, she warms right up to him. She felt an arm drape over her shoulder. Knowing exactly who it would be, she took a long drink from her glass before turning to face the arm's owner.

"Mikasa." Eren slurred. He had gone over his limit. Again. "Where'd Annie *hic* go?"

Mikasa jerked a thumb over her shoulder in the trio's direction. Straining to see through the crowd, Eren leaned heavily on Mikasa, spilling more than a bit of his drink onto her lap, adding to her already unexpectedly sour mood.

"OH! There she is! Chattin' up old Reiner, that salty dog!" Eren announced. Mikasa turned her back to Annie again, still frustrated and confused by the blonde's actions. Eren continued to watch them intently, sometimes adding a bit of his own rather colorful commentary. Mikasa was too busy, preoccupied with her own thoughts, and could only be brought back by Eren shaking her violently.

"Mikasa! Mikasa Mikasa Mikasa! Reiner's looking over here. Looks like he's heading out with—fucking shit he's goin' with Annie!"

Mikasa spun around to see Reiner in fact leaving with Annie. However, Eren forgot to mention that Bertholdt was leaving too. It appeared that they were just leaving at the same time, rather than together. Before leaving the bar, Reiner leaned back in, giving Mikasa a toothy smile and a thumb's up, signaling that the deal was still on. With a forced smile, Mikasa gestured back.

Watching Annie leave with Reiner left Mikasa feeling somewhat down. After the fight, and before the pub, Annie had seemed different. The cold tone was lacking, replaced by one more playful, if not slightly mocking. She felt as if she had gotten to see a rare glimpse of a different side of Annie tonight, and it left her wanting more. She pondered just exactly what it was she was feeling until Armin shut the pub down and she threw an inebriated Eren over her shoulder, leaving the bar with the passed out boy.

**A/N: Just wanted to give a quick shout out to those who have read/reviewed. Thank you for the feedback! It really can make an author's day. On that note, any and all comments, especially constructive criticism, are more than welcome. Stay tuned for next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annie's transition from training with Mikasa to Reiner was going, to Mikasa's surprise, very smoothly. They had all sat down the day after the fight and discussed the terms of their agreement. Annie was to be Reiner's fighter, fighting under Mikasa's name. Bertholdt would take care of arranging matches and promoting events around the gym, while Reiner would be Annie's lead trainer. Mikasa would also continue to train with Annie, taking care of the fitness components of the workout, while Reiner would specialize in the technical aspects. Annie didn't seem to have a problem with any of the news. With a bored look, she had simply sat there and listened, nodding whenever she was asked if she was okay with what was being decided.

Currently, Annie worked with Reiner in the main gym, sparing lightly with him in the center ring. Reiner had insisted on bringing her back to the main area. Against Mikasa's better judgment, she allowed it. Even though Annie wasn't especially easily distracted, the others in the gym were. It was very apparent that she was all anyone was talking about in the space. Jean and Eren were especially put off by the move; Eren, used to having priority on all the machines and equipment, was displeased with having to wait for Annie and Reiner to finish using any given piece of equipment, and Jean, who was still bitter with Annie over their first encounter, easily lost focus during his workouts, scowling about how he had been there longer and that he should have been the one gaining all the popularity, not her.

Mikasa watched intently as Reiner held the focus mitts, batting at her lightly and Annie easily avoiding the lazy swings. It was a pre-fight day; Bertholdt had gotten on top of the planning quickly and already set up another fight, 3 weeks from the last, with a more formidable opponent; a veteran known only as Ymir. But still, Mikasa couldn't help but think Reiner was going about training Annie for this fight the wrong way. The new opponent was tall, lean, and had a mean streak that could rival Annie's. Reiner and Annie had spent the last three weeks working on the offensive; throwing in some new combos and punches that Mikasa had never even seen before. Mikasa had also continued to work on fitness with Annie, going on runs, jumping rope, and other general cardio and strength exercises to keep the boxer fit. While Annie was growing less hostile towards Mikasa, that did not mean they were quickly becoming best friends; Annie had gone from openly defiant to quietly tolerant of Mikasa and her workouts. Gone were the challenging remarks, replaced by accepting silence. Mikasa found herself wishing for the days when Annie would sneer at her and throw out a corrosive retort to the suggestion of running stairs or jumping boxes.

Mikasa doubted that this was a good sophomore match for Annie; sure, she had maybe picked a too-easy first fight for the boxer, but something just didn't sit well with her. The lack of defense Reiner had worked on with her was what made her uneasy. Watching tapes of the new opponent, Mikasa saw a fighter that seemed to have the same philosophy as Annie; commit quickly, hit hard, and come back to the corner only when the other was laid out on the canvas. What would happen when these two hotheaded fighters finally met? Annie was going to get hit. Hard. Mikasa was sure of it. She only hoped the blonde could take a punch as well as she dished them out.

Wishing to express her concerns, she left the office and headed for the main gym. Approaching the main ring, Reiner saw her and lit up into a wide smile. He stepped back from Annie, effectively ending their session. Leaning over the ropes, he looked down at Mikasa.

"Whatcha need?"

"When you've got a minute, could you swing by my office?"

"No problem. We were just finishing up. Go on and head out, Annie." He instructed. The blonde nodded and hopped out of the ring, glancing at Mikasa as she left. Reiner swung himself out of the ring and landed with a dull thud, not nearly as graceful as Annie had been. Wiping his forehead, he turned to Mikasa.

"What's up?"

"I—" Mikasa wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She had trusted Reiner with Annie's care; was it wrong of her to tell him what to coach?

"Yeah?" Reiner prodded.

"I was just wondering. Did you take a look at the tapes?"

"I did. Annie's gonna have a tough fight, but it'll be good for her."

"Pardon my asking, but why didn't you work on defense with her at all?"

"She won't need it. The best defense is a good offense!" Reiner said with a smirk. "We already talked strategy. Ymir's long arms won't be a factor if Annie stays close. She'll get in there right from the start, wear her out. I taught her an even more powerful punch than that hook of hers. Once Ymir's worn out, Annie's gonna come through with that haymaker and end it." He finished triumphantly.

Mikasa's uncertainties were not put to rest by Reiner's answers. But she had put her trust in him as Annie's trainer, and she had to trust that he knew what he was doing. You don't get to be a champ by using faulty strategies, after all. She did her best to appear satisfied by Reiner's plan, nodding when he described the fight scheme.

"You'll be at the ring, correct?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Great. I'll see you there before the fireworks!" Reiner concluded, leaving Mikasa at the ringside. With a heavy sigh, Mikasa headed back to the office. She leaned against the closed door, a sense of dread welling up inside her. Something about this fight was not right. Reiner was too relaxed, too confident. Did Annie even know what she was getting herself into? Did she have a clue what this opponent was like?

Mikasa had to do something to put her mind at rest. She left the office and made a beeline for the locker room, hoping to catch Annie before she headed out for the night. She peeked into the locker room.

Annie was the only one there, no surprise. She had her back turned to the entryway as she struggled to pull a clean sports bra over her head. Mikasa stared, her eyes fixed on the blonde's bare back, watching the muscles there tense and relax. Stray bruises mottled her skin, some yellow and faded, others fresh, the angry reds mingled with the blues and purples.

Despite the muscle, something about the bruises and Annie's petite stature made Mikasa worry even more about the upcoming match. She knew the bruises weren't from her training; Reiner had hardly thrown a punch her way for the past few weeks. That could have only meant that Annie was still picking out fights outside of the gym. The fact that nobodies without any formal training were leaving marks like that on a veteran like Annie was the basis for her misgivings. What would a trained fighter like Ymir be able to do her?

Not wanting to startle her too badly, Mikasa waited in the doorframe until the blonde was fully clothed. As Annie threw her workout clothes into her gym back, Mikasa cleared her throat.

"Annie?"

The shorter woman whirled around, apparently displeased at being interrupted right before she left.

"What." It was the first thing she had said to Mikasa since Reiner had taken over her training. The icy tone crept into her voice, something Mikasa thought she had moved on from. Apparently not.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the fight, if you have time."

Annie looked up at the clock hanging from the wall.

"Start talking."

"I don't know how much Reiner has told you, but this kid you're fighting…she's very similar to you." Mikasa began. Without knowing how much attention Annie was giving her, she continued anyway. "I know Reiner didn't work on defense with you too much these last few weeks, but I really wanted to remind you how important it is to protect yourself."

"If you know she's similar to me, then you know defense isn't my style." Annie said defiantly.

"I know, but I…I just have this hunch, you know? I can get you a tape of her to watch tonight, so you know what you're up against—"

"Reiner and I already have a plan for Ymir. If you wanted to be a part of it, you should have said so earlier." Annie said definitively. Heaving her bag onto her back, she started for the exit of the locker room.

"But Annie—"

"I'm Reiner's fighter, not yours." Annie said, leaving the room.

Mikasa stood alone in the space, speechless. The hostility was back, worse than ever. Watching Annie leave, having no idea of what to expect the following evening left Mikasa feeling like she was letting the fighter down. Mikasa let herself fall against the nearest locker and slide down to a sitting position. Even if she wasn't technically her fighter, Mikasa felt a strange need to protect her. And she was failing at it. Mikasa pressed a palm against her face, thinking. She couldn't explain what she wanted from Annie; she wasn't sure herself.

Did she want a champ? Was it really all about the money? Or did she see something else? Did she pity the lonely looking blonde at the bar? Did she see a little bit of herself in Annie?

Or was it something else altogether?


	5. Chapter 5

Mikasa sat in the stands, high above the ring. She could have easily gotten ringside seats, but she wanted a clear view of all the fighters of the night. There had been a few very good matches; Jean had won his after a few hard-fought rounds, much to his and Eren's delight. He now sat next to her, a wad of cotton awkwardly stuffed up his nose to stem some pesky bleeding.

"So, uh, Mikasa…are you, uh, enjoying yourself?" He asked timidly, his speech nasally due to the obstruction.

Mikasa nodded, eyes intent on the ring. Soon, the fight was going to start. The one that had kept her up the previous night. She saw a number of people filling into empty seats around the arena; Bertholdt sure had done a good job of promoting the match. Not that there needed to be too much promoting. Word had spread like wildfire around the world of boxing about some new kid that could knock opponents out with three blows. It was something everyone needed to see to believe for themselves.

"You, you did catch my fight, right?" Jean asked, trying to draw Mikasa's attention to himself.

Annoyed as she was, she put on a pleasant face and turned to face the boxer. "Of course. You did very well." She praised, watching the blush creep onto his bruising face. He stuttered for a moment, then turned and faced the ring as well, looking attentively at the scene below. Mikasa also returned her gaze to the ring, and just in time. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt all took a corner below. Annie wore the same navy blue shorts as she did the first fight, but had replaced her black top with a white one with matching blue trim. She climbed agilely into the ring, followed by a less nimble Reiner, who proceeded to give her a pep talk. Mikasa felt strangely jealous of Reiner. That was her job. She was the one who was supposed to be down there, talking to Annie right before the fight. Luckily, the feeling didn't last long as the fight was soon underway.

It was exactly like Mikasa imagined it. Both fighters came racing out of their corners the instant the bell sounded, exchanging blows by the second. Mikasa could see Annie getting in a few hard shots of her own, but by and large, Ymir was the one who was doing the damage.

A body blow here, to double Annie over, followed by a wild hook that caught her by the ear, sending the blonde stumbling away. A step back to keep Annie away, countering a quick jab with a mean left cross of her own, using her superior reach to her advantage. Not to be outdone, Annie kept coming back until she finally got in close enough to let Ymir have a barrage of body blows. The brunette covered up, leaving her head exposed. Annie saw her chance. She shifted her weight forward and turned her heel outward, getting the most of her rotation as she clobbered Ymir in the side of the head with her infamous right hook.

Ymir fell to the canvas. The crowd cheered wildly, pleased that they had gotten to see the legendary blonde in action. The referee rushed over to the fallen opponent and began the countdown. Annie went back to her corner, battered, but apparently satisfied.

"Four, five…" The referee counted out before Ymir pushed herself back to her feet. The crowd roared even louder, encouraging the freckled boxer to continue. She shook her head, as if ridding herself of a fly. She pulled her hands back up to face, ready to continue.

The bell sounded just then, signaling the end of the round. Reiner placed the stool back in the ring and Annie sat down tiredly. Reiner leapt into the ring and began feverishly explaining a new plan of attack. Mikasa knew it. She had known it since the first tape she watched. Annie wasn't going to be able to beat this kid with Reiner's strategy. Mikasa couldn't stand to watch Annie take another beating like she had the previous round. She stood up abruptly and headed for the stairs, despite Jean's calls for her to return to her seat.

She reached the ring a second too late. Reiner hopped out of the roped off arena and the fight began. Ignoring the protests of the security around her, she leaned against the ring, watching Annie cross the canvas, trying to take advantage of a hopefully still-dazed Ymir.

Those hopes were quickly dashed as Ymir came out faster than she had the previous round, apparently not taking Annie lightly anymore. The two quickly came to blows once again, with Ymir landing consecutive headshots, sending Annie up against the ropes in a desperate attempt to escape from the onslaught. Ymir closed the distance between them, pummeling any inch of Annie that wasn't being covered up. Finally, Annie had no choice but to clinch Ymir, pulling her in with her tired arms. The referee quickly broke up the grapple, separating the boxers for a brief moment.

Mikasa saw it. Beneath the already appearing swelling and bruising, Annie's eyes told her everything she needed to know about the match. Gone was the quiet fury, the icy glare that warned opponents of their impending knockout, replaced by wild, searching eyes. The roles had been reversed; Annie, the hunter, was now the trapped animal.

The second the fight resumed, Annie rushed her opponent, her fist pulled to her side, winding up in a desperate effort to land the knockout. She threw the haymaker wildly, putting all of her remaining energy into the punch.

It caught Ymir near the chin, but the accuracy was off. It glanced off Ymir, who took a small step back and readied her own assault.

The crowd was screaming in anticipation, knowing what was going to happen next. Ymir's bloodlust was contagious, and it spread throughout the audience like wildfire, causing members to stand and raise fists, demanding a knockout. Reiner gripped the ropes with white knuckles, shaking them violently, various veins and muscles bulging as he tried to shout over the din of the spectators, warning Annie to get out of the way.

Off balance, Annie tried to catch herself from falling. She stumbled back into Ymir's path. As she corrected herself, she looked up, catching Ymir's eye. A narrowed look from the freckled woman told Annie it was over before the punch even landed.

The overhand right hit Annie square in the face. Her head snapped with the blow, following the course of the impact. Barely registering anything by this point, she hardly felt the bones in her face giving way to the trauma. She could feel herself falling towards the floor, but was out before her face even touched the canvas.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My apologies for the short chapters prior to this one, but I couldn't justify splitting it up any other way. Hopefully this one makes up for them. As always, thanks to those who have read and reviewed; your comments are much appreciated! Now on to the story!**

Mikasa paced outside of the locker room door impatiently, furious that she, of all people, had to remain outside while the medics checked Annie over. She knew the fight was going to go south. She knew Reiner's plan was going to fail. She had even approached Annie about the fight. No one listened to her. And this is what happened.

It seemed like an eternity before Reiner exited the room, Bertholdt right on his tail. All the waiting had Mikasa's blood boiling, and she was ready to take her anger out on the first person that crossed her.

That unlucky soul happened to be Reiner. Mikasa grabbed him by the collar, slamming the unsuspecting man up against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She demanded. "You should have known better than to throw her in there without a plan!"

Reiner tried to speak, but Mikasa cut him off, her frustrations from both the fight and Annie's recent snubbing getting the better of her.

"She got rocked out there! And you just let it happen!"

"I-"

"Christ, Reiner, did you even want to give her a chance?"

"I'm sorry! I...I fucked up, okay?" Reiner finally shouted. Still held by his shirt, Reiner stared at Mikasa, a remorseful look present on his stern features. "I underestimated the opponent. I didn't prepare her enough. I didn't get her the right kind of training for the fight." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "It's my fault Annie lost." He concluded.

Mikasa saw the regret in Reiner's face. The man was truly sorry for what had happened to Annie. Mikasa let go of Reiner's collar, embarrassed by her behavior.

"So...how is she?"

"The meds are saying she probably busted a couple bones in her face, and she's definitely got a concussion. A pretty nasty one, too." Mikasa's heart dropped at the news. "She woke up on the way back to the locker room, but has no idea what happened. They've probably called the ambulance by now."

That was all Mikasa needed to hear. She left Reiner and Bertholdt standing in the hallway as she entered the locker room.

Mikasa saw the fighter, sitting upright on the table, being examined by a paramedic. He shone his penlight in her eyes, checking her pupils. He obstructed Annie from full view, but judging by the way she squirmed and flinched at the touch, she wasn't in good shape.

"Stay still." One of the doctors commanded. Annie frowned, but allowed the doctor to finish his examination. He turned and left to grab an ice pack. Mikasa took the opportunity to approach the fighter. She got a good look at the bruises that had already begun discoloring her pale skin, and the swelling that all but overtook the left side of her face.

"Annie, I-"

"Can it." Annie grouched. The loss did nothing to improve the blonde's usually harsh demeanor. The injury wasn't helping either. The doctor returned, handing Annie the ice. She slapped it on her face a little more aggressively than she should have, and cringed at the impact.

"Transport will be here in ten." The other paramedic commented from the corner. Mikasa hadn't even noticed him when she had entered the locker room.

Mikasa's stomach turned. It was going to be on a long, expensive journey back to the ring for her. There was no way the gym was going to be able to afford her bills in total.

And there was no way she could afford an ambulance too.

"I'll take her there myself." Mikasa stated, earning stares from the entire staff.

"We wouldn't recommend that, miss. The ambulance is already on its way, and that way if something were to go wrong-"

"If I want to take her to the hospital myself, that's what's going to happen." Mikasa said sternly. She crossed the room with a few brisk steps and looked Annie square in her good eye. "Annie. We're leaving."

"I'm not leaving my stuff."

"Reiner will get it for you. Don't worry about it." Mikasa said softly. She held out a hand. Annie took it immediately and slid off the examination table, thankful to get away from the medical staff. Mikasa wrapped a protective arm around Annie's waist and draped the fighter's arm over her own shoulder so that she had a firm hold on the injured girl. Daring the medics to stop her, she led Annie out of the locker room.

The going was slow, as to be expected. Mikasa practically had to carry Annie down the hallway, the blonde still disoriented from the blow. Surprisingly, the hurting boxer didn't make a sound. No stifled groans of pain or protests came from the woman as she stumbled down the hallway, clinging to Mikasa for support.

Finally, they reached Mikasa's car. An old sedan, she lowered Annie into the passenger seat of the vehicle carefully, taking special care not to bump or jostle Annie too much. Once she was secure, Mikasa rushed around to the driver's side and dropped into the seat, starting the car and racing off towards the hospital.

While waiting for a red light to change, Mikasa glanced at the woman next to her. Her head hung limply back against the seat, and a light snore escaped her lips. Mikasa reached across and shook the woman's leg gently, bringing her out of her slumber.

"Annie, I need you to stay awake now." Mikasa instructed.

"Why?" Annie groused.

"Because that's what you do when someone's had a head injury."

"I'm fine."

Mikasa scoffed. "You're pretty far from fine at the moment."

"Whatever. Keep me awake then."

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me your story."

Mikasa looked at Annie, bewildered. Upon reaching the car, the blonde had seemed to lighten up a bit, the only noticeable act of hostility coming upon being awoken at the stoplight. Annie had never expressed any interest in getting to know Mikasa on anything more than a strict trainer-trainee level. Now, of all times, Annie wanted to know about Mikasa's story?

"I think you already know that one." Mikasa said simply.

"Why did you quit?"

It was a simple enough question. It could have had a simple enough answer as well. But there was so much more to the story than the straight facts. She could tell Annie, right? She was concussed out of her mind, anyways; the probability of her remembering anything Mikasa said was extremely low. Deciding to take a chance, Mikasa started off with the basics.

"I got hurt."

"Like me?"

Mikasa smiled, despite the situation. Ymir had really knocked Annie senseless.

"Yeah, a bit."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was during the title match. I had been training for weeks for this fight; I knew the ins and outs of this kid like I knew myself. The fight was tough, despite all the work I put it. During the fight, she broke my jaw in two places. I went back to my corner and Eren hopped in. I could hardly see him; my vision was starting to fade from getting socked like that. He told me I had two choices; I could forfeit now and get my jaw set before I ruined it more, or I could dig in for one more round."

"You stuck it out, huh?"

Mikasa nodded. "I don't even really remember choosing. I just remember starting the next round and knowing that if she hit me in the mouth again, I'd probably never open it again. So I was cautious, of course. Kept my distance. When there was a few seconds left in the round, that's when I went for it. The good ol' one-two. Did her in just in time."

"After that, Eren and I rushed to the hospital. Three surgeries and a steel plate and some screws later, here I am." She finished.

Annie looked at Mikasa through her good eye. It was apparent that she was having trouble keeping up with the story, but she appeared to be trying mightily. After a short mental struggle on Annie's end, she spoke again.

"That doesn't tell me why you quit."

"Well, the road to recovery was a long one. I had my jaw wired shut for weeks at a time, multiple times. I was also told that if I ever took another hit like that, there would be the possibility of rebreaking it." Mikasa explained. "Besides, who wouldn't want to go out as the champ?"

They pulled up to the hospital. Mikasa slid out of the car and went to help Annie out of the passenger's seat. But the blonde refused to move.

"I'm not leaving until you say it."

Mikasa was thoroughly confused. "Say what?"

"Tell me why you never fought again."

Mikasa took a deep breath. She hadn't told anyone this, not even Eren. No one had ever questioned her decision to retire. Some had even applauded it. But here Annie was, asking the questions Mikasa didn't want to answer. With a heavy sigh, she looked Annie in her good eye.

"I guess I'm just afraid, is all. After the fight, it kind of hit me what could have happened. I don't want to get hurt like that again. And I don't want to put anyone else through that."

Annie stared back. Something about her gaze softened, surprising Mikasa. She looked at the dark haired woman, puzzled, as if she had more to ask. But instead, Annie held out her arm, ready to be helped out of the sedan. The pair stumbled across the parking lot towards the main entrance. It was only when they were almost there that Annie spoke.

"Thank you."

It was the first real gesture of gratitude Annie had ever expressed towards Mikasa. They worked their way into the hospital, where the doctors looked Annie over and cringed at how swollen the area around the eye was. They diagnosed a displaced zygomaticomaxillary complex and a right orbital fracture, requiring surgery to repair. Her concussion, while present, was not as severe as previously thought, a highlight to an otherwise dark evening. Mikasa stuck around all night, watching over Annie warily as the nurses came in and out throughout the night, waking the injured fighter every few hours or so for routine checks, much to Annie's displeasure.

When morning finally came, the nurses would come to find Mikasa sound asleep, lounging in an uncomfortable hospital chair. And Annie, wide awake, threatening to knock either one of them out if they so much as disturbed the sleeping trainer.

* * *

><p>Mikasa was the one to take Annie home from the hospital. She hadn't left Annie's bedside during the blonde's stay except to run home and grab a few changes of clothes. She watched as the severe swelling of her reconstructed cheekbone receded, finally allowing Annie to see from both eyes again. The greens and yellows of the healing bruises from the punch mingled with the purples and blues of those leftover from the surgery, creating a multicolored pattern that spread wide over the side of the blonde's face. A number of people came to visit; Reiner had been extremely regretful when he had visited with Bertholdt, apologizing profusely to Annie about how he would do better next time. Eren and Jean also stopped by, expressing that they couldn't wait to see Annie back in the gym.<p>

Most of their days were spent in silence, with Mikasa reading and Annie pouting, unable to entertain herself because the strain on her scrambled brain was too much. But when Annie had something to say, she didn't hold back. She had expressed her displeasure vocally when the nurses brought her food she didn't like, and had almost brought one to tears when the nurse had been unable to find a vein for an IV. When Annie was finally discharged, she all but ran out of the hospital. Mikasa had to point her to her car, since she had no recollection of what the old sedan had looked like. She plopped herself down in the passenger's seat. Once Mikasa joined her, she spoke.

"Take me to the gym."

Mikasa didn't even bother turning on the car. She looked at the blonde incredulously, then replaced the look with one of disbelief.

"Not on your life."

Mikasa turned the ignition and the car rumbled to life. Mikasa shifted the car out of park, but before she lifted her foot from the brakes, Annie reached out herself, grabbing the shift and throwing the car back into park.

"The gym."

"You're going home, Annie. You're not fighting."

"I'm not going to fight right now, you moron. My clothes. They're at the gym. Plus the water's out at my place. I need a real shower."

Mikasa sighed, relieved. She didn't want to have to tell Annie she couldn't hang out at the gym. Truthfully, she didn't really want to let the woman out of her sight at all. She was worried about Annie. None of the blonde's family had come to visit her in the hospital; didn't they know what was going on? She also knew that Annie was very frustrated from being laid up all that time. What the shorter woman was going to do to vent that frustration, Mikasa couldn't say. Keeping an eye on her for the time being seemed like the wise thing to do.

She took off for the gym without further interruption from Annie. The blonde kept silent, although Mikasa couldn't tell if she was thinking or just didn't have anything to say. They finally pulled into the gym's parking lot after the quiet trip, and the pair entered the building through the back. Annie headed straight for the locker room, Mikasa for the office. She hadn't been in for a few days, and it was very apparent due to the number of papers that piled up on the desk. At least Eren brought the mail in.

Mikasa took the chance to sort the envelopes. Bills, magazines, more bills...the usual. She sighed, not wanting to deal with them at the moment. She decided to go check on Annie, making sure she hadn't gotten herself into trouble.

Annie tousled her hair dry carefully, trying not to shake her head too hard. Even though she hated to admit it, she was still a little fuzzy. The hot shower had felt good, unlike those wimpy showers at the hospital. It left the blood in her face pounding, but not painfully. She heard the locker room door open and close. Judging by the fact that it was early on a Sunday, no one else would be at the gym, except her. Just as she thought, Mikasa appeared around the corner.

"Everything okay in here?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Mikasa frowned. "Just thought I'd check." She turned to leave the locker room, but Annie stopped her.

"Question for you."

Mikasa turned back, eyebrows raised. She was very clearly listening to what Annie had to ask.

"Until I can start working out again, would it be okay if I still came and, you know, hung out here?"

Mikasa smiled, pleasantly surprised at the request. "Of course. Anything else?"

The woman was perceptive; Annie had to give her that. She picked up on the things that others missed. Annie took the chance to continue.

"I was wondering. I'm gonna need some extra help getting back. Instead of just working on conditioning with me, could we set up some sparring and mitt workouts too?"

"You bet." Mikasa smiled again. Annie nodded, then grabbed her things and left Mikasa alone in the locker room. Once she was sure the blonde had left, Mikasa let herself smile wider than she had since the deal with Reiner. Annie was back, and Mikasa was her trainer again.


	7. Chapter 7

The first few months after the injury were brutal for Annie. The doctors had been very insistent that she not do anything to risk displacing the bones again. She had also been instructed to take a break from just about any form of exercise, due to her concussion. This meant that for the first couple of weeks after the incident, she was allowed to do...absolutely nothing.

Mikasa did not make matters easy on her. Whenever Annie turned a corner, Mikasa seemed to be there, guarding whatever exercise equipment Annie had been planning to get a quick workout in on. Multiple attempts failed, until finally Annie resigned herself to sulking around the gym, occasionally tidying up a messy workout space, or just hanging out in the office with Mikasa, staring out the window into the gym.

"How can you do this all day?" She asked one day, lounging in the chair opposite Mikasa, hands resting behind her head.

Mikasa just shrugged. The blonde had been at the gym five minutes after it opened and hung around until closing at the end of each day. It made Mikasa curious about what it was Annie did for work.

"What do you do all day?" Mikasa asked.

"I come here." Annie replied bluntly.

"Don't you have other obligations?"

"Nope." Another simple answer. It became very clear very quickly that Annie was not going to offer anything else.

Trying to change the subject, Mikasa spoke again.

"How's the head?"

"Fine. No symptoms for six days." Annie answered. Mikasa knew Annie must be getting anxious to do something. The doctors had said once she could go a week without any symptoms, she could be eased back into a light cardio routine. Going against her better judgment, she asked Annie another question.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Annie replied, annoyed. "Why the hell would I be counting otherwise?"

Mikasa looked Annie over. The woman was dressed in tattered sneakers, a pair of old sweatpants, and her signature white hoodie. Workout clothes.

"Want to go to the back gym for a second with me?" Mikasa asked.

Annie glared back, confused. Still, when Mikasa stood to leave, Annie followed closely. She knew Mikasa was up to something. The two entered the smaller gym. Plenty of yoga mats littered the floor, left behind by the previous class. Mikasa walked to where to mats lay side by side.

"I thought maybe you'd want to get back on track a little sooner." Mikasa said. "I've got a light circuit we could do, with a bit of yoga."

"Yoga?" Annie wrinkled her nose and curled her lip. "I hate yoga."

"It's this or nothing."

Annie weighed her options. Yoga was, in fact, awful. It wasn't that she was inflexible; quite the opposite actually. Annie considered yoga slow paced and passive, two things she despised. However, the phrase beggars can't be choosers came to mind, and she reluctantly agreed.

"Only one condition." Mikasa spoke sternly. "If you get dizzy, get a headache...anything. You stop. Okay?"

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Annie."

"I'm fine! Let's just start this thing."

The two went to work. A few sets of crunches and push ups, followed up by a couple of stretches and poses, some lunges and more abs, finishing with another set of stretching and posing.

Mikasa watched as the blonde worked through the circuit. The break in her training left much to be desired in terms of her conditioning. Sweat formed quickly on her brow, and soon Annie had ditched the sweatshirt, working out in the old sweats and a sports bra instead. They pushed through the exercises and used the stretches as time to catch their breath.

Mikasa looked over at Annie during the warrior 2 pose they were currently holding. To her surprise, Annie was staring back at her, a judgmental look in her eye. Seemingly fed up with something, Annie stood and walked around behind Mikasa.

With rough hands, she grabbed Mikasa by the hips, pushing her down deeper into the stance. Mikasa's head snapped around to yell at Annie, but the blonde's cold stare stalled the verbal assault. She let them stay there, forcing Mikasa to hold the stance for a few seconds longer.

"If you're going to make me do this, you're going to do it right." Annie stated.

She left one hand firmly holding Mikasa's hip and used her free hand to press flatly against Mikasa's stomach.

"Tighten up, Ackerman. Pull your belly button towards your backbone."

Mikasa was painfully aware of Annie's presence. The places where her hands lay tingled with a strange electric feeling. She felt her face heat up, and she prayed to every god she could think of that Annie did not notice the blush. She did as she was told, unable to think clearly enough to do anything else.

Satisfied with the new positioning, Annie removed her hands, their feeling remaining after the release. Mikasa considered for half a second slipping back into the wrong form, hopefully forcing Annie to return and correct her, but almost as quickly decided against it. The two finished up the session soon thereafter, both having worked up a decent sweat. Annie scooped her sweatshirt up off the floor, and without so much as a nod, headed off towards the showers, leaving a confused Mikasa alone to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Damnit Reiner!" Annie shouted, holding her face in a gloved hand. Reiner quickly closed the gap between them, fumbling with his own gloves as he tried to take them off. He successfully yanked one, then the other off before gently taking Annie's hands away from her face. Blood gushed from her nose, staining her mitts and shirt. Reiner apologized profusely, pinching the bridge of Annie's nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The two of them moved to the edge of the ring, where they sat on the canvas and slid under the ropes, trying to keep the mess to a minimum.<p>

"I'm sorry Annie! I thought I was out of range!" Reiner tried.

"Reiner, your arms are twice as long as mine! Of course you're going to hit me if you extend like that!" Annie yelled exasperatedly. They had been sparring more intensely lately, with Annie almost at full health. Reiner had geared up himself, since no one else in the gym had both the guts and the skill to get in the ring with her. Things had started off well, but soon, both parties had gotten a little competitive. Reiner told Annie the combo he was going to throw, and she was supposed to counter. What Reiner had forgotten to take into account was the fact that he did have a much longer reach than Annie, and even when he didn't think he was swinging hard, there was still a pretty considerable amount of force behind even the friendliest of punches. This, combined with the fact that he threw a combo that he hadn't even warned her about had resulted in a bloodied canvas and a trail of scarlet droplets leading to the culprits.

She attempted to wipe up some of the stray blood, but only succeeded in smearing it across her face. Reiner had really been getting on her nerves lately. The blonde man really did mean well, but since the fight, all he wanted to work on was defense. Annie decided that he was too short-sighted, and not in the right direction. He spent a lot of time with her working on things that occurred during the last fight. This time, it was defense. The weeks prior to that, it was all offense. She thought he should be looking to the future, not trying to correct the past.

They were currently preparing for her first fight back, set to take place a week from now. They had watched hours of film together on her new opponent, and talked strategy more than Annie would have liked. She and Reiner had very different opinions how she should approach the match; Reiner wanting to take a conservative route, Annie, the more aggressive.

After a few minutes of constant pressure, the flow of blood slowed, and Reiner ran off to get some paper towels and bleach to clean up the mess. No sooner than he had left, Mikasa turned the corner, a curious look on her face, no doubt confused by the bloody path that had been left on her floor. She looked to see Annie sitting on a bench, her shirt stained red, blood streaked across her face. She also held a sullied hand pressed to her nose.

"Shit." Mikasa said under her breath, walking quickly towards Annie. She crouched down to get to her level, careful not to kneel in a puddle of blood. "What happened?"

"Reiner hit me." Annie said angrily. Even though it was an accident, she was still very displeased with him.

"It's...it's not broken, is it?"

Annie was surprised by the tone of Mikasa's voice. It wasn't the overly forceful tone she usually used; that one both amused Annie and told her when it was time to get to work. This was softer, more timid. It even had a bit of a caring sound to it. Mikasa wasn't asking if it was broken because she wanted Annie to get back in the ring as soon as possible, she was asking because she legitimately cared about her.

This revelation caused Annie to freeze up. Why would Mikasa give a damn about her, of all people? She was just some random she had picked up at the bar, with the intent of using her to bring some fame to her gym. She wasn't even going to fight for a title. Why did she care?

"It's not broken." Annie said, hushed.

"Let me see it."

Annie removed her hand and let Mikasa poke and prod her face, turning her face from side to side to get better looks at the nose. Finally, she was released.

"It looks okay."

"I already told you it was." Annie said, rolling her eyes. She had put up with the raven-haired woman feeling around her face; even if Mikasa did care about her, Annie hated being taken care of.

Reiner returned with the towels and bleach to see Mikasa kneeling in front of Annie and the latter rolling her eyes.

"Mikasa, I'm really sorry about the mess."

"It's no problem. Let's just get it cleaned up." Mikasa said. "Annie, why don't you go wash up?"

Agreeing, Annie left the two to disinfect and clean up her mess. She wandered into the bathroom. Her face surprised her; she had really done a number to herself, wiping the blood across her face. It was no wonder Mikasa was concerned when she had first seen her. She quickly washed the stray blood from her face, the water in the sink turning pink, then a full red.

She examined herself in the mirror, checking to see if she had gotten all of the blood. She gazed back at her reflection. A cold stare looked back at her. She knew she had always had severe features, but today, the hostile look seemed more intimidating than usual. While that look was great for scaring the hell out of opponents, it wasn't doing her any favors anywhere else. But it was different with Mikasa. The dark haired woman didn't shy from her at all. In fact, she had approached her first. Even now, Mikasa still wasn't intimidated by her. Slightly amused by this realization, she exited the bathroom.

She returned just when Mikasa and Reiner were finishing up the cleaning. Reiner saw her first and smiled.

"Everything good?" When she nodded, he continued. "Great. Let's head up to the office; I've got some film I want you to see."

Once his back was turned, Annie rolled her eyes. Mikasa looked like she had something to say, but held her tongue.

_C'mon, Mikasa. _She willed. _Tell him no. Tell him what a moron he is. Tell him his training's no good. It's not helping. Tell him what to do._

But there was no such luck to be had. She stayed silent, allowing Reiner to take the reins on Annie's training. As she followed Reiner to the office, Annie had a fleeting thought; it came on suddenly, and disappeared just as fast. However, it resonated with her, no doubt that it was what she truly felt.

Mikasa was the trainer for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Anddddd I'm late with the update. Sorry about that. But the next chapter will definitely be posted Friday as usual, so hopefully that makes up for it? Enjoy!**

The night of the match was upon them. Even after the bleak outcome of the last fight, Bertholdt had still managed to draw a sizeable crowd. Everyone wanted to see how the fighter, who had gone from knocking opponents out in thirty seconds to lying unconscious on the canvas herself, would do. In the backs of their minds, they were also hoping for another look at that infamous hook of Annie's.

Annie stood in the locker room, letting Reiner tape her up. He prattled on about strategy; she wasn't supposed to even really throw too many punches in the first round. He wanted her to use the first round to test the waters. She was supposed to gauge her opponents reach, goading her into throwing more punches than she wanted to, figure out what was her go-to combo, and tease apart any flaws or quirks that left her vulnerable. The second round was meant to be spent tiring her out, not going for the knock out. Reiner outlined the entire fight, but Annie wasn't listening; he'd go over it again in the ring.

Instead, the blonde thought about her opponent. Sasha Blouse, a feisty brunette with incredible speed and uncanny intuition. Annie knew that she could take a number of hits from the girl; she was a lot of things, but powerful was not one of them. That being said, the girl was tough. Annie knew that she could go a lot of rounds, and tiring her out was going to take time. Her own conditioning, albeit getting better, still had room for improvement. It was going to take some effort on her part to win the match, especially if she utilized Reiner's strategy.

Soon, Bertholdt came to get them. The fight was about to begin.

"Ready?" Reiner asked.

Annie simply cracked her neck in reply. She was anxious to start.

Mikasa sat in the front row, near Annie's corner. After the last match's events, there was no way she would take the chance and sit that far from the ring again. She had made a promise to herself that if she saw anything she didn't like, a strategy Reiner was using, or if Annie was in danger, she was going to step in.

The three entered the arena to the sound of cheering and applause. The ovation was a large, warm reception for Annie, numerous people standing and whistling, a few calls of "she's back!" from fans. Mikasa smiled at the surprising amount of support for the boxer.

Soon, the fight was underway. Annie came out quickly, but backed off as soon as she got close, tempting the brunette into swinging. A few missed punches later, Sasha wised up. She would close the gap between herself and Annie and prepare to throw, only to watch Annie skit away from her. Soon, both fighters were just approaching and backing off, neither wanting to waste their energy on an opponent that was just going to run away.

The bell rang and Annie returned to her corner without even throwing a punch. Reiner hopped in and praised her for following their plan so well. Murmurs rose throughout the crowd; no one wanted to watch a fight where the fighters just ran away from each other. Mikasa sat quietly, listening. She figured Annie would have disregarded everything Reiner had told her and went for the knockout in the first round. Instead, the blonde danced around the ring, doing everything she could do avoid the brunette.

The fight resumed, this time Annie came out a little faster, a little more aggressively. Sasha approached quickly, getting in close enough to land a glancing blow to Annie's shoulder. The blonde retaliated with a lightning fast one-two combo to the nose, sending Sasha back few steps. The crowd cheered, excited to see a glimpse of the old fighter. But instead of crashing down on Sasha, Annie retreated, waiting for the brunette to come to her. Sasha obliged, quickly advancing towards Annie. She threw a half-hearted jab, baiting Annie into countering. When Annie committed, Sasha slipped the jab, landing a solid shot to the liver.

Although not especially powerful, Sasha had hit the spot perfectly. Annie stumbled back, the shock from the impact leaving her unfocused. Sasha took her opportunity to deliver a number of consecutive blows while Annie covered up against the ropes.

Mikasa watched as the blonde took punch after punch. It was very similar to watching Annie fight Ymir, only this time, the brunette didn't have nearly the same strength. It occurred to Mikasa that Annie should have won this fight long ago. If she hadn't been following Reiner's strategy, Sasha would have been laid out by now.

Fed up, Mikasa left her seat to talk to Reiner. Just as she reached the ring, the bell rang to signal the end of another round. As Reiner placed the stool down for Annie, Mikasa grabbed him by a bulky arm.

"Reiner, you have to change the plan."

Instead of jumping in the ring, Reiner stood and listened to Mikasa. Annie towered above them, leaning on the ropes, listening intently.

"It's working great!" He insisted. He turned to Annie. "Good work. This next round, keep wearing her down…"

"Reiner, this is ridiculous." Mikasa stated. She looked at Annie herself, who seemed to be enjoying the little quarrel going on below. "Annie, are you weaker than her?"

The amused look instantly disappeared from Annie's face, replaced by a hostile look generally reserved for severe offenders. Mikasa had hit a nerve. She could see all the venomous things Annie wanted to say milling around in her head, the only thing preventing the verbal barrage being the bit of plastic in her mouth.

"Prove it to me that you're not then." Mikasa stalked off just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of another round. Reiner began to protest as she left.

"Listen here, just because she trains for your gym…"

He was cut off by an uproar of shouts and applause from the audience. Annie came back to her corner and leaned up against the ropes, satisfied. She looked over at Mikasa, and for the first time, let a knowing smirk creep onto her features. Mikasa smiled back, proud of the fighter.

* * *

><p>Weeks turned into months, and fights turned into wins. Things had fallen into a happy routine around the gym; Bertholdt found a fight, Mikasa did the research and gave Reiner a plan of attack, and Reiner forwarded it on to Annie, working with her until the fight. Annie and Mikasa also did regular conditioning, something Mikasa found herself looking forward to week after week. Although conversation between them was limited, it was always meaningful, and the silences were never awkward. Mikasa could almost confidently say that she and Annie had become friends.<p>

Bertholdt had found yet another contender for Annie to face off against, much to Mikasa's surprise. Word was spreading quickly about Annie and her habit of making short work of people's athletes. But that meant that only the best were coming out from the rafters, making offers that Mikasa hadn't even dreamed of. The gym was filling up with new fighters, and, like Mikasa had predicted, even after cuts for paying Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie, the gym was steadily making money.

The new opponent, Mikasa had noted, was trained by one of the most revered trainers in the world, none other than Levi Ackerman. The fighter, a woman named Petra Ral, didn't look like much by herself. But having someone like Levi in your corner was going to give you an advantage no matter who you were.

They planned accordingly; if Levi and Petra had watched any of Annie's tapes, they would know that the blonde liked to come out hard and fast. They would be prepared for a quick blitz at the start. So Mikasa decided that a slower, more cautious start would be advisable. Once they set the pace of the fight, Annie would ramp it up, hopefully catching Petra off guard and ending the fight.

Of course, Annie wasn't bound by a set outline; Mikasa told her time and time again, if she saw an opportunity, she was to take it without hesitation.

The day before a fight was always relatively calm. Annie and Reiner put in a short, last minute session, then Annie was free to leave. Instead of going home, though, she would come up to the office. Wordlessly, she would take a seat opposite Mikasa, throw her feet up on the window ledge, and watch the fighters with the dark haired woman, just like after her surgery. Sometimes they would talk, others they'd sit in silence.

Today was a silent day. They usually were. Deciding to take a chance, Mikasa dared to breach the quiet.

"So you've got the early fight tomorrow?'

"Yeah. Five."

No annoyance crept into Annie's voice. A good sign. Mikasa felt her cheeks warm in anticipation of her next question. She had been meaning to invite Annie out with her and Eren for a while, but for some reason, any time she approached the woman about it, she chickened out.

_What's the big deal? It's just drinks._ She would tell herself.

Steeling herself for rejection, Mikasa forged on. "A few of us will probably hit Arlet's afterward. You want to come?"

Annie looked at Mikasa. Mikasa noticed something different about her. She didn't look bothered by the questions or angry that Mikasa had interrupted the peace. Instead, she looked quite content.

"Sure." Annie said, turning back to the window.

A flood of relief washed over Mikasa, more than it should have. Why did she even think Annie would say no? Satisfied, she turned back to the window as well, looking forward to the match and the night out afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

Annie came back to the corner, looking pleased with herself. They were a number of rounds into the fight, and everything was going well. Petra was, as Mikasa predicted, an above average fighter, but she just didn't have the strength to really do any damage. Both boxers had managed to get a few good shots in on the other; Annie had taken a rough uppercut to the chin and was already bruising, while Petra had an eye that was on the verge of swelling shut. Reiner clambered up into the ring, facing the seated fighter.

"What do you think?"

A quick nod and a glare across the ring told Reiner it was time to switch the pace. The fight, while eventful, was still a defensive affair; both fighters were cautious, attacking in short spurts then backing away when the opponent wasn't giving them anything to exploit. Annie had taken matters into her own hands a few times, getting Petra up against the ropes, only to have the end of the round bail the brunette out.

Reiner looked down at Mikasa, who sat in the front row next to their corner, her all but assigned spot. He gave her a pointed look, silently asking whether or not to go ahead and let Annie go on the offensive. Mikasa glanced at the opposite corner. The cutman was taking care of Petra's split lip, an injury Annie had manage to inflict in the last few seconds of the last round. To her surprise, Levi stayed out of the ring.

The short man had a strange look to him. His furrowed brow and intense grey eyes contrasted with his otherwise boyish appearance. He did not seem concerned about his fighter at all. It was almost as if he knew the outcome of the fight already, and he was calmly accepting it.

This made Mikasa uneasy. They had a plan themselves, but Levi wasn't known as one of the single greatest trainers for nothing. He was sure to have a trick up his sleeve. The fact that he didn't even have to get in the ring was a testament to that fact.

She looked back to Reiner and gave the go ahead. Whatever Levi had planned, they had to face it eventually.

The bell rang and the fight resumed. Annie was clever; she came out like she had the previous rounds, quick, but wary. She allowed Petra to get close enough to throw a punch, then danced away, creating the illusion that this round would be fought the same as the others. Mikasa grinned approvingly. Lulling Petra into a routine; it was essential to this strategy working.

Finally, Annie sprung the trap. She closed the gap between them, threw a quick jab, which Petra slipped, then skitted away when the brunette tried to throw the counter. However, the second her opponent extended, Annie quickly resumed the attack, closing in and beginning her combo.

Annie had played it safe, going with the time-tested jab-cross, the one-two. But Petra, or rather, Levi, was one step ahead. Petra parried the jab and stepped into the cross, blocking it with her forearm. With her free arm, she squarely connected with Annie's reconstructed cheek.

The crowd roared as Petra continued her assault, Annie reeling from the jolt of the impact. Mikasa bit her lip. They had played right into Levi's trap. Annie took the barrage, covering up and slipping what she could, but still taking a fair amount of shots to the head.

Petra wound up for a big hook, sensing the end of the round approaching. Annie took advantage of the pause of the blows and threw a body shot herself, digging into Petra's ribs with mean uppercut.

The sudden shift in momentum caused Petra to retreat, trying to regain her composure. But Annie was not one to take pity, especially not on someone as good as her. She came in fast and hard, taking time to perfectly land each blow as she backed Petra against the ropes. Once pinned, Annie allowed herself to take more time between punches, landing more and more powerful shots. Petra, in a last attempt to save the round, waited for Annie to wind up for the right hook she had gained so much popularity for. Annie obliged, beginning the arcing movement.

Petra threw a controlled overhand at Annie's exposed face. There was nothing Annie could have done to block it, and she knew it. She took the punch head on, the brunt of the impact causing her to see stars. But it did nothing to slow her own attack. She followed through with the hook, connecting with Petra's own exposed face.

Petra stumbled sideways and Annie struggled to maintain her own balance. Dizzy from the last attack, she took a step towards Petra, knowing she needed to end it. The brunette raised a halfhearted hand to fend off any oncoming attack, but through her haze, Annie managed to avoid the hand and throw a hard cross.

The accuracy wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to be. Petra hit the canvas like a sack of bricks.

* * *

><p>"To Annie! The Blonde Buckshot! The Right Hook!" Reiner declared, holding his pint high.<p>

"To Annie!" Came the chorus, followed by a rousing cheer and downing of drinks.

Mikasa had to laugh at Reiner's creativity. She too held a drink of her own, raising her mug to toast the fighter. It was good to see Annie meet someone in the ring who actually posed a challenge. It was even better to see her come out the victor. Rumor had it that Ral had been offered a shot at a title match before this fight; if this was true, Annie would be the next logical candidate. Mikasa wanted to share the news with Annie before anyone else did, mostly because she knew Annie wanted nothing to do with a championship. But when she turned to the bar, the blonde was gone.

Mikasa got up and wandered around the tavern, searching for Annie, but she was nowhere to be found. She was stopped during her search by a tall brunette.

"So, Mikasa. What did you think of the fight today?" Jean asked nervously. He was sporting a crimson blush, though from the alcohol or just talking to her, Mikasa couldn't say. The lean fighter had a nasty habit of interrupting her when she was busy, but she could never get truly angry with him, due to how flustered he got while talking to her.

"I think Annie did really well, considering Reiner's lack of a plan." Mikasa offered. As smug as she was from being right about the fight, Reiner's judgment was still an area of concern for her. She didn't mind coming up with the strategies, but she also was slightly disappointed that Reiner wasn't able to do it himself.

"Yeah, the kid can brawl." Jean commented. "She—"

"Kid?" The response came off harsher than intended, causing the slightly intoxicated man to flinch. Being held up while looking for Annie irritated Mikasa.

"Umm, yeah…I call a lot of people that." He stuttered, hunching his shoulders. "I, uh, would never call you that though." He tried.

"Annie's not a kid, Jean." Mikasa stated. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone."

She pushed past him, leaving Eren's fighter gaping like a fish, trying to find something to say to bring her back. On a whim, she decided to check the restroom.

The sound of retching and gagging echoed in the cramped bathroom, causing Mikasa to hesitate before fully entering. Walking in on someone was usually an embarrassing affair, for both the puker and the witness. Concerned, Mikasa walked to the open stall.

Annie knelt next to the porcelain, holding her head in her hands. Mikasa squatted down behind her, rubbing her back as Annie continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She didn't even flinch when Mikasa touched her, indicating to the dark-haired woman that something was wrong.

When Annie seemed stable enough, Mikasa spoke.

"Want to go home?"

Annie just nodded. Mikasa helped scoop Annie off the floor. The blonde held a firm hand against her head as she exited the bathroom, cringing at the sudden noise of the bar. Without thinking, Mikasa grabbed Annie's free hand with her own and led her through the crowd, avoiding tables where they were bound to be stopped. She blushed violently when Annie curled her fingers into the spaces between her own, enjoying the feeling of Annie's rough-skinned fingers wrapped around hers.

She quickly led Annie out the back of the pub into the night. The blonde, disoriented by the sudden change in lighting, abruptly stopped mid-stride, causing her hand to be pulled from Mikasa's.

"Annie?" Mikasa called. She saw the blonde breathing deeply as another wave of nausea washed over her. She quickly ran around behind Annie as the blonde placed a hand against the wall of the pub for support. Mikasa held her shoulders, steadying her as she dry heaved. The episode passed, and Annie was left exhausted. Mikasa left an arm around Annie's shoulders, and the blonde wrapped her own arm around Mikasa's waist as the two made their way to Mikasa's car.

"Is it okay if I just take you to my place?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah." The dry whisper of a reply fell from Annie's lips.

It was all Mikasa needed to hear. She sped off towards her apartment, reaching the building in just a few minutes. She helped Annie out of the car and into the elevator, up to Mikasa's floor. After fumbling with the keys a bit, she let Annie into the living room.

It was a humble apartment; a little spacious for one person, but Mikasa liked the airy feeling it had. An old couch sat in the middle of the living room facing the television. Further in, the kitchen and dining table were situated, with the final hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Mikasa led Annie to the couch, where the blonde sat down gingerly.

"Could you...dim the lights?" Annie asked, almost pitifully.

Mikasa quickly obliged before sitting next the Annie. The apartment was not completely dark; Mikasa could easily see all of Annie's features. Currently, the blonde was holding a hand to her face, breathing through her nose.

"You okay? I can get you a pillow and some blankets; probably best you sleep this thing off." Mikasa suggested.

"I don't think I'm supposed to fall asleep." Annie insisted.

"Look, you're gonna have a nasty hangover tomorrow anyways…"

Annie looked up at her disbelievingly, slightly irritated. "I'm not drunk. I think I may be concussed again."

Mikasa looked back, surprised. It made a lot of sense; she had taken quite a few hard hits to the head that evening, plus she couldn't recall seeing Annie drink anything at Armin's. She should have recognized the symptoms. Moving over to face Annie, she asked the blonde to focus on her finger as she moved it back and forth. When Annie quit almost instantly, complaining that it gave her a headache, she knew Annie wasn't kidding.

"Definitely another concussion." Mikasa concluded.

Annie groaned. Even when her brains were scrambled, she knew what that meant; at least a week of no activity. She stretched out on the couch, lying with her head down towards Mikasa's lap. Her feet dangled off the armrest, and her hands knitted behind her head as she looked up at Mikasa.

"I told you I wasn't drunk." She said stubbornly. Mikasa nodded, conceding the point to Annie. The blonde, apparently frustrated, continued talking. "Haven't touched the stuff in a year."

The factoid got Mikasa's attention. What was Annie talking about? Before she could question the statement, Annie rambled on.

"You know how I know it's been a year?" She was on a roll. Usually, Annie could be found in a pretty pleasant mood after a fight, at least by her standards. She held conversation easier, and was slower to anger. But for her to open up like this…it was brand new to Mikasa.

"How?" Mikasa encouraged.

Annie shut her eyes and sighed.

"It's the same day I joined the gym."

Mikasa hadn't even thought about it. After the months of training, recovery, and winning, it had never occurred to her that it had been an entire year since that night she had picked her up Armin's. It certainly didn't feel like a whole year.

"A whole year and I hardly know you." The words tumbled out before Mikasa could catch them. She instantly wished she hadn't said them, yet it was possibly one of the more true statements she had ever uttered.

Annie looked up at Mikasa. Even through her unfocused gaze, Mikasa could tell Annie was trying to tell her something. She was trying to find what to say next. It was like watching a battle between the Annie she knew and the Annie she had caught rare glimpses of, one trying to get out, to trust her, while the outer Annie pushed back equally as strong. In the end, only one Annie managed to win.

"That's probably for the best." Annie whispered. "You wouldn't like what you heard." The cold, distant Annie had won this round. She closed her eyes, effectively ending conversation.

Mikasa looked down at Annie sadly. The strides she had made to get Annie to open up to her weren't as big as she had once thought. But even like this, the blonde captivated Mikasa. She couldn't stand to leave her alone on the couch, instead settling down into a more comfortable position. They spent the rest of the night together, waking up every few hours as per concussion protocol, shifting a bit before falling back to sleep. Every time, Mikasa would be the first to speak.

"Alright?" A simple question.

And even though she rarely verbally responded, Annie would let her know that she was alright. A gentle nudge with her elbow, a squeeze of the hand, a content sigh. And Mikasa could go back to sleep peacefully, each time feeling more relaxed than the last.


	10. Chapter 10

Since the win against Petra, the gym had been buzzing with talks of a shot at a title. The rumor that Petra had been using Annie as a final preparation match for that fight had been confirmed. Now all they were waiting for was a call from the current champ's manager.

Bertholdt didn't even bother trying to set up any more fights. The crew was factoring in recovery time for Annie's concussion, and wanted to make sure she was at her best when the call came.

Well, that was, if Annie would accept.

Each day, the blonde grew more and more irritable towards the others in the gym, sometimes going out of her way to make things difficult for them. She timed her usage of certain equipment to clash exactly with Eren and Jean's schedule, then neglected to put everything back after she was finished. She met everyone's friendly advances with cold rejection, usually throwing in an abrasive comment as well. Mikasa thought it was a symptom of the concussion initially, but when the doctor declared her symptom-free and able to resume competition, and Annie's mood got worse with every passing day, Mikasa knew there was something else going on.

She managed to catch the athlete at the end of a heavy bag session. Annie pummeled the bag with surprisingly bad form, especially for her. Mikasa watched as Annie took wild, out of control swings at the battered sack, breathing heavily. Finally, the woman ended the assault. She flipped her bangs out of her face and looked menacingly at Mikasa.

"What?"

The hostile tone sent Mikasa for a loop. She hadn't heard Annie use that voice with her in a very long time. Concerned, she spoke softly, as not to further agitate Annie.

"You okay?"

Annie turned back to the bag, angrily resuming the attack. Between punches, she gasped out a reply.

"I'm." Thud. "Fine." Thud.

Mikasa waited patiently for the woman to tire herself out, but Annie just kept punching.

"You don't seem fine."

Annie, clearly exhausted, threw a few more punches before catching the bag with her hand, steadying it before leaning on it herself. She looked at Mikasa with an icy glare.

"What do you care, anyways?" She panted. "Don't you have something else to do? Like, hmm, plan a fight I want fucking nothing to do with?" She swung again angrily, connecting squarely with the bag.

"Annie, I wasn't-"

"I'm not fighting for the belt. Find someone else to relive your glory days for you." Annie scooped up her water bottle and stalked off towards the locker room. Mikasa had half a mind to chase after her, but reasoning with her at the moment seemed impossible.

She debated about how to go on with Annie over her recent blow up. One option was to just let the woman cool down on her own, then they could talk about the fight. However, Annie seemed like the grudge-holding type, and Mikasa did not have time to let Annie get over this before she was bound to get the call. She thought about using force as well, but she knew she'd be toeing a very fine line between gaining Annie's respect and pissing her off. Best case scenario would be Annie blew her off altogether, worst case being Mikasa ended up in the hospital with her own broken cheek.

There was also the third option. It was risky, since Annie was quick-to-anger lately, but it seemed like it had the best chance of reward. Mikasa waited outside of the locker room for Annie to come out. Like clockwork, the blonde exited the room, five minutes after closing. A damp towel draped over her head, she peeked out beneath the cloth to see Mikasa sitting on the bench, and her frown instantly deepened.

"Annie, wait up."

"Not in the mood, Ackerman." Annie dismissed her with a wave, stalking off towards the exit. Mikasa stood and fell into step, just a few feet behind her. Annie scoffed and continued walking, Mikasa right on her heels. She reached the doors and looked back to Mikasa.

Without warning, Annie dropped her gym bag and sprinted out the door. Taken by surprised, Mikasa rushed to the door, only to catch a glimpse of Annie taking a hard corner, disappearing from sight.

Mikasa couldn't say why she did it. She took off after the woman, bursting out the door herself and rounding the corner. She was lucky the sidewalk wasn't too busy; she caught sight of Annie's blonde hair and white sweatshirt a block and a half ahead of her. The woman was fast; if she got around a corner too quick, Mikasa would lose sight of her.

Thankfully, Mikasa was in better shape. Although she stayed a good block or two behind Annie for most of the chase, eventually, the blonde's lungs gave out and she slowed, giving Mikasa enough time to catch up.

The chase finally ended in front of an old building. Annie sat on the front step, her chest rising and falling. Mikasa walked up to her and bent at the waist, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well?"

She looked up to see that Annie was already standing, looking impatient as she held the door open for Mikasa. Mikasa hurried up the steps, trying to keep Annie from waiting any longer than necessary. They entered a dark lobby. Annie darted up the steps and hung a quick right, pulling a set of keys out of her sweats as she went. Mikasa followed, and when Annie opened the door to her apartment, Mikasa followed her in there as well.

She was surprised at how small it was. The kitchen and living room were cramped into one small combined space. A two seater couch took up the middle of the room, facing a small, old tv, separated by a small wooden coffee table. A few dirty pairs of gym shorts and other assorted clothes littered the floor. Mikasa noticed the tapes she had given Annie on the previous fighters were all scattered on the floor, some halfway played, others not rewound at all.

"Not what you were expecting?" Annie said dryly. She took a seat on the couch, saving space for Mikasa to sit next to her. Mikasa did so soon after; the couch was a tight fit for both women, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Annie leaned on her arms, bracing herself against her knees. "I'm still paying a few things off, then I'll be outta this dump."

Yet another cryptic statement from Annie. Mikasa was beginning to wonder if she'd ever learn anything about the blonde.

"It's...cozy." She felt bad about the comment, but she just couldn't think of anything else to say about the apartment. Annie had been making a lot of money off of her fights; why didn't she look into something a little nicer?

Annie scoffed. "Polite as always" She got up off the couch and walked to the refrigerator. "Want anything?" She called.

"I'm alright, thanks."

Disregarding the response, Annie returned with two bottles of water, placing one in front of Mikasa. She opened her own and took a long drink of it, taking her time to reseal the container and placing it on the surface in front of her.

Mikasa knew Annie was stalling. She seemed uncomfortable, something that made her uneasy too.

"Annie, I think we should talk about the fight." No sense in beating around the bush any longer.

"Maybe I don't really feel like talking about it."

"You may not want to, but it's something we need to do." Mikasa pushed gently.

"I can't fight for the title."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." The blonde crossed her arms stubbornly.

Mikasa looked at Annie, hurt. All she wanted was for the blonde to trust her. Waiting a moment before trying again, she proceeded cautiously. "Annie, please. I want to understand."

"It's because of him, alright?" Annie suddenly snapped. The blonde looked away, ashamed. "I just can't."

"Him?"

"My old man." Annie continued. "That lying fuck. He was a boxer too, you know. A titleholder. He taught me everything he knew. He told me he'd take me to the championship himself." A dark look overtook her face. "Until that bitch came around. He dropped me off at the gym and never came back for me. I was twelve." Annie looked down at the floor. The vindictive tone was gone, the usual walls down. Mikasa saw a tired woman who had been alone for too long, trying to work with the hand she had been dealt.

"I promised myself I wouldn't be anything like him. Including being a champ." Annie finished. They sat in silence while Mikasa processed what Annie had told her. It explained why Annie was so reluctant to join the gym, why she was quick to anger and slow to trust. Mikasa knew she had to say something, to acknowledge that what Annie had just told her was deeply personal, and that she appreciated the fact that she had trusted her enough to tell her.

"Can I say something?"

The blonde didn't protest, which Mikasa took as a sign to proceed.

"I-thank you. For sharing that with me. I get that it must have been hard for you to do this. Especially after being hurt by someone like that. But if I may, without overstepping my bounds, I just want to say that anyone who could have left you like that isn't worth a damn to you."

Annie turned to Mikasa, unsure if she had really just heard the raven-haired girl correctly. Mikasa met her gaze steadily; for the first time, Mikasa was able to see past Annie's icy glare and fully appreciate the color of Annie's eyes. Their pale blue was stunning; Mikasa even took a moment to admire them before continuing.

"Annie, you're surrounded by people that care about you. None of us want anything more than to see you succeed. You don't have to give this up because one man gave up on you. We're all here for you now." She smiled. "You've just got to let us in, that's all."

Mikasa watched the blonde as she took in what Mikasa had just said. She still looked weary, but she didn't have the same raw, vulnerable look to her. Whatever Mikasa had said had struck a chord with her, and she was using the time to process it, to figure out what it all meant. Finally, she appeared to reach a conclusion.

"I guess." Annie said sheepishly. It may not have been much, but it wasn't a flat out rejection either. It told Mikasa that Annie was at least considering trusting her, even if she wasn't fully ready to yet. That alone was more than enough for Mikasa.

"You know when you're ready, I'm here. We all are." She gave Annie a light squeeze on the shoulder and stood, preparing to leave. She had gotten her point across for the evening; she felt Annie needed time to let everything fully sink in. Just as she was about to leave, Mikasa felt Annie's fingers brush against her own, then her hand being grabbed by the blonde.

"Hold on." Annie said hesitantly. Mikasa tried to sit, but Annie stopped her, still holding her hand. "This won't take long. I'll let you get out of this shitty place." She said dismissively. "I'll...think about the title fight. I can't promise that I'll be able to do it. I'm...still working through that." Mikasa nodded encouragingly. "But I just want you to know that I'll think about it. Okay?"

"More than okay." Mikasa answered. "Anything else?"

"I think I've said more than enough already." Annie said tiredly. She let go of Mikasa's hand, signaling that she was free to go. Mikasa left the apartment feeling the strangest combination of emotions she had ever felt. Hearing that she had been all but abandoned by the one person who was supposed to take care of her had Mikasa's heart aching in her chest, accompanied by a rage she didn't know she was capable of directed at that specific someone. But in the back of her mind, something else wormed its way into her thoughts; a flicker of hope that someone would be able to reach the blonde, to remind her that even when the world was against her, there would be people there to help her through it. Mikasa hoped that she could be that person.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey readers! Just wanted to give you all a heads up that we're fast approaching the conclusion of this fic. At this point, I plan to wrap this up in the next five chapters or so. Updates will continue on a weekly basis...although with the end of the semester fast approaching, they may be a little more sporadic, and for that, I apologize in advance. Also, and most importantly, I would like to express my**** thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Your feedback is much appreciated! As always, any and all comments, especially constructive criticism, are encouraged. Enjoy!**

"Hey, you listening at all?" Eren said grumpily. Mikasa turned back and looked at him blankly. The two sat in Mikasa's office, Mikasa staring out the window.

She wasn't just staring aimlessly, however. A certain blonde kept her attention, even from halfway across the gym. Mikasa watched as Annie worked with Reiner at the squat rack. She found herself surprisingly jealous of Reiner, who had his arms hooked under Annie's as he spotted her.

"Earth to Mikasa!" Eren practically yelled. The sudden outburst made Mikasa jump a little. Eren narrowed his eyes at her. "I need to know if you're going to be around to corner for Jean next week."

"What, just as the cutman?"

"Yeah. I'll do the coaching." He said, his face contorted with confusion. "He's my fighter; why the hell would you coach him?"

"I wouldn't." She said absentmindedly. She had slipped back to the window, watching Annie again. For some reason, Mikasa just couldn't get the blonde out of her head.

"Christ, just what are you looking at out there?" Eren demanded, peering out the window himself. Mikasa panicked, because the only ones in the gym at the moment were...

"Annie? And Reiner?" Eren said curiously. Mikasa blushed at the mention of Annie's name. The involuntary response only served to make her more confused. Unfortunately, Eren noticed the red that crept across her face.

A knowing grin stretched across his face. "Mikasa...is this what I think it is?"

"Eren, it's not-"

"You dog! Who'd a thought..."

"You're wrong, it's not like that-"

"I never took you for one to like blondes…"

Eren was having way too much fun with this. Mikasa gave in to her embarrassment, burying her head in her hands. Laughing, Eren walked around behind her and gave her shoulders a playful squeeze.

"Oh, c'mon. You know I'm only joking." He chuckled. "Why don't you come over tonight? Armin and I were going to check out that fair in the park."

Grateful for the distraction, Mikasa nodded. "Are you sure Armin won't mind?"

"Of course not." A devilish grin snuck onto his face. "Besides, then we can get this matter settled."

"Eren!"

"Kidding!" He called as he exited the office.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mikasa knocked on the door to Eren's apartment.<p>

"It's open!" Came the call from within the walls. Mikasa let herself in to the noisy room. Eren and Armin sat on the sofa, almost shouting over the too-loud television set. A few empty bottles lay scattered around the room, although Mikasa had a hunch that most of them were Eren's.

"Beer's in the fridge. Help yourself!" Eren announced.

Mikasa wandered to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle. She peeked over the door into the living room.

"Armin, you want one?"

"I could take another, thanks!" He called back cheerfully.

"Hey, what about me?" Mikasa could hear the pout on Eren's face.

"What about you? You've already finished off a six pack. At least wait until we make it to the festival!" Armin scolded.

With a laugh, Mikasa pounded the caps off of hers and Armin's beers using the countertop, a trick she had learnt from Eren in college. She brought the brews into the living room and handed one to Armin, holding hers out of Eren's reach. The brunette stuck out his tongue. When Mikasa failed to react to that, he made a much more obscene gesture.

"And that's why I didn't grab you one." Mikasa said pointedly.

The three conversed for a bit as Mikasa and Armin finished their drinks. Finally, it was time to head to the fair. They left the apartment in a state of discarded beer bottles, Eren waving it off, saying that he'd take care of the mess in the morning. Deciding that it wouldn't be practical to drive, they began their journey on foot to the park, a few blocks away.

The festival was lively; children were running from stand to stand, pointing at the goods and wares the vendors had to offer. A few carnival games, mixed in between the food stands and craft vendors, lined the walkways, their illuminated neon signs lighting the path. A large open space filled with fair rides was found at the end of the trail. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa took turns deciding when to stop and check things out; a pit stop at a food truck for a quick dinner, an aside to browse through handmade bottle openers, another stop for some local craft beers. They had even checked out the rides. Eren, thoroughly intoxicated at this point, had demanded that they take a tour through the haunted house, and had ended up clinging to Mikasa and Armin, using them as human shields against the actors that jumped out at him. Armin had almost fainted, and Mikasa practically had to drag them both from the mansion. They had taken a go at the bumper carts, during which Armin had gotten uncharacteristically competitive and made it his personal mission to ram Eren's car as many times as possible, which he would have succeeded at if he had not been inebriated himself. Finally, after grabbing yet another round of drinks for the road, they piled on to the ferris wheel, enjoying the night breeze as they were lazily raised into the air.

Well, at least they had been. Eren was leaning out of the car, gesturing rudely at someone he had seen below. Armin shook his head, taking a long drink of the brew.

"Why do we deal with him again?" Armin joked.

"I have to, because we're related." Mikasa responded. "You, on the other hand…I don't know."

"You two you know you love me." Eren said smugly. He leaned back in with a satisfied look, as if he had won whatever battle he was fighting with the offender below.

"Love, huh? That's a strong word." Armin laughed. Eren pulled a face and took a sip of his own drink, but was quickly fortified by whatever thought popped into his head. A Cheshire grin spread across his face, and Mikasa recognized it instantly.

"Eren, don't—"

"Speaking of love, Armin…you like anyone right now?"

"Me? No, I can't say that I do. I've been so busy managing the pub that I haven't had much time for anything, let alone dates." The shaggy haired man replied. "What's this got to do with—"

"Mikasaaaa" Eren sang, interrupting Armin. "How about you? Any, ahem, blondes catch your fancy lately?"

"Blondes?" Armin asked, confused.

"Eren!" Mikasa grumbled, the blush gaining ground on her face.

"Oh yeah. Mikasa's got it bad." Eren chuckled. "She just stares all googly-eyed out the window at the gym all day…"

"Eren, please." Mikasa pleaded, holding her head in a hand. He had no idea what it was like, not being able to get Annie out of her head. She was in Mikasa's thoughts constantly, her pale blue eyes burned into the back of her mind. Everything reminded her of the fighter. No need for Eren to bring her up too.

Eren laughed heartily. "Oh, c'mon. No reason to be ashamed. Reiner's a great guy! Hell, if I were into that, I'd say he's pretty hot."

Mikasa nearly spit out her drink. Armin did a double take.

"Reiner..?" He asked, not sure if he had indeed heard correctly.

"Right? I was surprised too. Didn't think brawny was your type." Eren continued laughing, turning to Mikasa. "But you just sit and stare at him and Annie all day. Bet you like watching him workout, huh?"

Armin looked at Mikasa curiously, like he knew something she didn't. But the glance parted quickly and gave Mikasa an approving nod. "He's a good man. I bet he'd gladly take you out." Armin said good-naturedly.

"But I—"

"I could talk to him if you want me too." Eren said earnestly.

"Please don't." Mikasa said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Things had gone south very quickly. She knew she wasn't interested in Reiner. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with him; Armin was right. He was a great guy. But he didn't, no, couldn't captivate her like someone else could.

Thankfully, the ride came to an end, and the trio exited the car. Mikasa glanced at her watch, noting the late hour.

"I think I'm gonna head out, if that's alright." She said to the rest of the group. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Look, I was just kidding. I'm sorry I teased you." He mumbled guiltily.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just really late." Mikasa pointed out.

"She's right. The fair's gonna close up soon anyways." Armin added.

"Already? Damn." Eren complained. He turned to Armin. "Need anything from my place?"

"No, I've got it all with me." He smiled and turned to Mikasa. "Want me to walk with you? We'll be headed the same way for a while."

"I'd like that."

After a brief argument with Eren about whether or not he was capable of getting home by himself, Armin and Mikasa finally took off for home. Once en route, Mikasa let her thoughts wander, and they went straight to Annie, as usual. Thoughts of what Eren and Armin had said earlier also wormed their way into her musings. Was it really that noticeable that someone was on her mind? Thankfully, Eren was about as smart as a box of rocks, but if it was so obvious that he had figured it out, did that mean others had as well?

She had been so preoccupied that she bumped right into Armin, who was stopped at a crosswalk.

"You alright?" She asked apologetically.

"Of course. I'm fine." He laughed. As they crossed the road, he continued with a more serious tone. "I should be asking you that, though."

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Mikasa said.

"You seem…distant. Something on your mind?" He asked sincerely.

Armin was a perceptive guy, unlike Eren. Her reaction to what Eren had suggested on the ferris wheel was very out of character for the calm, collected Mikasa he knew. He highly doubted that Mikasa would be interested in Reiner; while he was standout guy with a moral compass as straight as an arrow, he could be overconfident, and he wasn't exactly known for being an intellectual. That could only mean one other person had grabbed Mikasa's attention, and he felt like he knew what had Mikasa's mind in a vice.

Mikasa knew Armin almost as well as she knew Eren. Growing up, she had been there to protect Eren after he had tried, and failed, to protect Armin. Unlike Eren, Armin had tact. He wasn't as impulsive as his best friend, nor was he as stubborn. He was considerate of others, and probably one of the single smartest people she knew. Most of all, he was trustworthy.

"I…I guess." She said, still making up her mind whether or not to confide in Armin. She wasn't sure what was going on herself; how could she expect to explain it to him?

"It doesn't have to do with Annie, does it?"

Mikasa shot him a shocked look. How could he..?

"I guessed it might be." He smiled, laughing lightly. "You like her, don't you?"

"I wouldn't call it that…"

"I would." He said confidently. "I knew it the first time you saw her at the bar. Remember that?" Mikasa nodded, too stunned to speak. Armin was making some wild claims, but Mikasa had to hear them out.

Because the moment he suggested that she liked Annie, things seemed to click.

"You were absolutely mesmerized by her. And it wasn't just admiring a nice punch." Armin added. "You looked like she had just knocked you into next week." He laughed. With a more serious tone, he continued, "When you practically ran out the door after her, I knew. I'm just surprised it too you this long to figure it out for yourself."

"Armin, I can't…she doesn't…"

"Mikasa, when have you not been able to do anything? I literally can't think of anything you can't do." Armin countered. "And there's no way you could know what she's into if you've never asked, which I'm almost certain you haven't. Tell me I'm wrong." Mikasa shook her head, confirming Armin's accusation. "Look," he started gently, "there's no way of knowing unless you talk to her. But you should decide just what is you want before talking to her."

"I think you're right." Mikasa said quietly. They reached another intersection, the spot where they would split off in different directions towards their homes. "Thanks, Armin."

"Of course. Take care of yourself, alright?" He said genuinely.

"I will. You too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Good news, everyone! In light of Thanksgiving and avoiding family activities at all costs, I am here, posting a day early! To my American followers, gobble up some good food today! And to my international followers...well, chow on some good food all the same! Finally, in the spirit of Thanksgiving, I'm thankful for all of you who have read and/or reviewed my story. Enjoy!**

Mikasa was, to put things simply, in a jam. Her talk with Armin had done her a world of good; she was still considering the possibility that she was in fact in love with the blonde fighter. She couldn't understand it; Annie was stupidly stubborn, and openly defiant. She was guarded and distrustful, even after a year of spending almost every day together. Her quick temper burned hotter than Eren's some days. But the more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed. And the more she came to terms with this revelation, the more it frightened her. While she was more than happy with where she and Annie were at the moment, she feared the day that it wouldn't be enough. Where lounging in the office wouldn't be the same, because Mikasa couldn't get the blonde off her mind. Where she would watch Annie's fights and want to get in the ring herself to protect her. Most of all, she was afraid of what Annie would do if she ever found out Mikasa's feelings for her.

It didn't help that Mikasa finally got the phone call. The current title holder, a woman named Zoe Hange, had explicitly waited before calling, just to make sure Annie had recovered fully from her bout with Petra. Hange's manager, Erwin Smith, had informed Mikasa that, "Hange was really looking forward to the fight, and wanted both fighters to be at their best." Mikasa had to tell him that she would call back later to either confirm or deny the fight, much to his surprise. When asked, she only said, "It's not my decision who Annie fights. It's hers."

Mikasa left the office, looking for Annie so that she could, hopefully in a private place, break the news to her. But after searching the entire gym, the woman was nowhere to be found. She found an equally-puzzled Reiner waiting by the bench press.

"Mikasa! Have you seen Annie?" He called as she approached.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said worriedly. It wasn't like Annie to miss a workout; she was even in the gym when she didn't have to be.

"Any idea where she might be?"

"I don't know. Did she mention anything to you yesterday? That she wasn't feeling well, maybe?"

"No, she seemed perfectly fine. As abrasive as always." He rolled his eyes. Annie had given him an earful when he failed to spot her properly on the bench, leaving her trapped under the weight of the metal bar pressing down on her chest, unable to lift it.

This worried Mikasa more. For Annie to just miss a day…it was unprecedented. Something had to be wrong. "If you see her, send her my way, alright?"

"Will do. Why? Did we get the call yet?" He asked, grinning.

"Not yet." She replied, wiping the smile off his face. She felt bad shooting him down at the moment, but she didn't need to add any more stress right now. Besides, the first person to know about the fight had to be Annie. "I'm sure it'll be soon, though." She added, trying to improve the brawny blonde's moral.

"They're probably trying to think of a game plan." He said, clearly fortified by Mikasa's statement. "I'll let you get back to work. Hope you find her!" He called as Mikasa turned back towards the office. She entered the office and shut the door. Flipping through old paperwork, she was finally able to find Annie's. She had left only her address; no phone number.

_How has it been over a year and I don't even have a phone number?_ Mikasa cursed herself mentally. She grabbed her jacket and exited the building through the back door, retracing her steps from their wild goose chase to Annie's place.

Walking there took considerably more time than sprinting. The walk gave Mikasa time to reflect on what she was doing. What was she even supposed to do when she got there? Everyone deserves a day off here and there, and knowing Annie, she just woke up and decided to take it. She was going to look like an ass if that's what had happened.

But she kept walking. And by the time that she realized that she didn't have an excuse for checking on her other than the fact that she wanted to see her, she was already at the apartment.

A strange sight awaited her. The front door to the building was wide open. Mikasa poked her head in curiously, looking for any sign of anything out of the ordinary. But even though she didn't find anything, something did not sit well with her.

Mikasa could feel her heart pounding as she took the stairs slowly, the uneasy feeling growing with each step. By the time she reached the top, she knew something was wrong. She swung around the corner, and her fears were confirmed by the sight of Annie's door hanging limply off a hinge, thrown wide open. The splintered wood in the frame told her that someone had forced their way in.

In her panic, Mikasa rushed into the room, her thoughts clouded. It didn't matter that whoever had done this may still be in the room. It didn't matter that she was putting her own safety at risk. The only thing that Mikasa cared about in that moment was that Annie was alright.

The apartment was a mess. The old coffee table was shattered, little bits and pieces of wood strewn all over the floor. The sofa had been tipped onto its back. A few shards of glass were littered around the room as well, although Mikasa couldn't locate the source. A large hole had appeared in the wall, crumbling bits of drywall dusting the floor. And Annie sat in the middle of it all.

She sat with her back against the broken wall, eyes shut tight. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, with one arm wedged in the little space there was left. She bit her shirt, grinding against the fabric with her teeth, and had her free hand wound in her tussled hair, clutching it with whatever strength she had. Even curled up like this, Mikasa could see the blood stains ruining her sweatshirt.

Instinctively, Mikasa crossed the room and dropped to her knees in front of Annie. When the blonde didn't react to her arrival, she reached out with a hesitant hand.

"Annie…" she placed the outstretched hand on the woman's shoulder lightly, doing her best not to startle her.

Annie turned to her suddenly, a confused look on her face. It took her a moment to focus on Mikasa. Her lip was cut, and blood was smeared all over the lower half of her face. Mikasa noticed the knuckles on her hand were cracked and bruised; whatever had gone down, Annie had fought back. When the blonde realized who it was, the confused look remained.

"Ackerman…why…" she whispered dryly.

"What happened?" was all Mikasa managed to say. Seeing Annie like this was all wrong. Annie didn't lose fights. She didn't let people push her around. And she didn't curl up into a ball after taking a beating.

"Don't worry about it. Just had a little visit from…some guys I owed some cash." Annie coughed. "They won't be coming around again." She said definitively.

Mikasa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Annie had some debts to pay, and more than likely had made some enemies over the years. But to think they'd go out of their way to find her and leave her like this made Mikasa wonder just what Annie had done. She could feel her blood boiling; she wanted to find the bastards and beat them senseless for what they had done to Annie. But it seemed like Annie had already taken care of it herself.

"Why…what are you doing here?"

The question pulled Mikasa from her destructive train of thought. She refocused on Annie quickly, speaking without thinking.

"I was worried. When you didn't show up today, I thought something might have happened…" Mikasa trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm fine." Annie said defiantly. "I can take care of my—" she started, then froze midsentence, hugging her arm to her body. She exhaled sharply, but made no further noise, even though she was clearly in pain.

Without a word, Mikasa tucked an arm under Annie's knees and wrapped the other around the blonde's back. Effortlessly, she stood, cradling Annie carefully. The blonde was not light; all the muscle she had packed on at the gym made her heavier than she looked. But Mikasa's own strength was admirable, and she easily carried Annie to the bathroom. She could feel Annie curl a fist into the fabric of her shirt, and when she reached her destination, she felt unwilling to set the woman down.

But she gave in and set Annie down on the edge of the bathtub. She found a washcloth and wet it with warm water. Gently, she coaxed Annie's injured arm away from her body, holding the battered hand in her own. She wiped the dried blood away from her swollen knuckles before thoroughly examining the hand and wrist. The blonde didn't flinch as Mikasa completed her inspection, leading her to believe that it was just a sprain, that nothing was broken. She moved on to the other hand, carefully cleaning the cuts there too. Finally, she moved on to Annie's face. The red shine on Annie's lower lip told her that the bleeding hadn't stopped yet. She went to work removing the dried blood that had caked itself onto Annie's pale skin.

Mikasa got a good look at Annie's face. After all the blood had been washed away, she didn't look too worse for wear. She raised her own hand to cup Annie's chin as she examined the damage. Annie did not shy from the touch, and allowed Mikasa to tilt her face, even though her features bore an annoyed look.

"You done yet?" she grumbled, clearly disliking being babied.

"Yeah. Can you finish up yourself?"

Instead of answering, Annie yanked the washcloth from Mikasa with her good hand and placed her palm firmly in the center of Mikasa's chest, pushing her away from herself.

Mikasa took the cue and left, hearing the door slam shut behind her. Leaving Annie to her own devices, Mikasa decided to start picking up the apartment. She swept up the shards of glass and splinters from the table, as well as the dust from the busted wall. She was in the process of pulling the sofa upright when Annie emerged from the bathroom. She still wore her bloodied clothing, but the other traces of red were all wiped up.

"What are you still doing here?" She demanded.

Ignoring the aggressive tone, Mikasa spoke. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?"

"Because…you mean a lot to me. I care about you." Mikasa murmured. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she didn't care. The realization of the situation was starting to sink in, and even though she and Annie were safe, she couldn't help the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The possibility that she could have lost Annie, without the blonde knowing how much she was cared for...it frightened Mikasa enough to speak her mind.

Annie turned to Mikasa, and to her surprise, she looked downright pissed.

"Would you…just fucking not say that?" Annie said angrily. She stalked off to the kitchen. Hurt, the raven-haired woman just watched as Annie turned her back to her, leaning against the sink.

"But—"

"No! No buts!" Annie yelled, wheeling around. "You keep saying this bullshit…that you "care" about me. You make me believe this shit. What are you gonna do if I win that title, huh? Are you going to "care" about me after that?" Annie turned back to the sink, gripping its edge with her good hand, knuckles white.

Mikasa didn't think. Driven by the image of Annie seated against the wall, and knowing that it could have been worse, she made her way into the kitchen. Walking up behind Annie, she grabbed the blonde around the waist, pulling her in tight against her body. She felt the blonde struggle, but she only held on tighter. Annie needed to know that even if she didn't think so, there were people that cared about her for no reason other than they simply did.

Once she had the blonde in front of her, Mikasa spoke, hardly above a whisper. She spoke so that only Annie could hear, because the words were just that; only for Annie.

"I couldn't care less if you even fight for the title or not." She started. "Ever since I met you at the pub, all I've wanted was to get to know you. You've told me so little about yourself, and what I do know…it's not fair. You didn't do anything to deserve what has happened to you. I just want…all I want is to be there for you." Feeling emboldened by the lack of resistance from Annie, she went for the kicker. "Annie, I know you don't think you can trust me. But that's all I want. I want you to trust me."

"Is that what it is? You feel bad for me? You think I'm weak and alone, all because of what's happened to me?" Annie started quietly, after pausing for a moment. She pulled away from Mikasa's embrace, turning to face the raven-haired woman. "Well guess what. I am. I'm weak. Is that what you wanted to hear? To hear me actually say it?" She was furious again, almost shouting. "I may be weak, but the last thing I need is your fucking pity."

"I've never thought you were weak." Mikasa whispered. "Not once. And you're not alone either. You have to understand that." She said firmly, although a hint of desperation crept into the edges of her speech. "You don't want to believe that someone could actually care about you."

"Just what—" Annie tried to interrupt, but was cut off by Mikasa.

"Annie, I don't give a damn if you don't believe it. But you are loved. I love you. And don't you dare forget it."

She looked into Annie's icy blue eyes, admiring the color once again. The blonde looked as if she was searching for words, but Mikasa didn't care what Annie was going to say. She had told her the truth, and that was all that counted. When she finally spoke again, it was hardly above a whisper.

"Do you mean it?"

"I've never meant anything more in my life." Mikasa said confidently.

Annie balled her uninjured fist in the collar of Mikasa's shirt, tugging her down to eye level. In Annie's stare, Mikasa could see all sorts of things, swirling around in the pale blue abyss. A glimmer of hope, a touch of caution, a warning. And a challenge.

"Prove it." Annie demanded, just loud enough for her to hear.

And Mikasa did. She closed what little space was left between their lips, allowing her own to press lightly against Annie's. She held onto Annie's face with both hands, tilting her head up to give her full access to Annie. She stayed pressed there, eyes shut tight, not daring to go any further until she got a response.

Annie took a more direct route. While Mikasa's kiss had been gentle and sweet, Annie's was just like her fighting style. She got right to work on Mikasa's lips, teasing them apart with her teeth, dragging them along Mikasa's lower lip. The raven haired woman inhaled sharply and parted her lips slightly to allow Annie to proceed. Annie took the opportunity to break the kiss and continue the assault on Mikasa's jawline, progressing along the side of her face, down into the crook of Mikasa's neck.

Mikasa couldn't believe it. This whole time, she had just been beating around the bush with her feelings, deluding herself as to what it all meant. But in that moment, everything became crystal clear, like someone had wiped away a layer of dust that had been obscuring the truth. She knew she loved Annie. She knew she loved her nonchalant way of hanging around the gym, the way she lounged in the seat across from her at the office. She loved how she didn't take shit from anyone. But she never thought about how much she'd love actually touching her. The moment Annie reached her neck, she inhaled deeply, tilting her head back to give Annie more space to work her magic.

"Annie—"she breathed, but was cut off by the blonde pulling her face back to her own, crashing their lips together.

"Just shut up, Ackerman." Annie growled. Mikasa obliged, pressing back into the kiss greedily. She felt Annie tangle a hand into her hair, knotting her fingers into the strands, holding her in place. Not to be outdone, Mikasa released Annie's face and dropped down, hooking her hands behind Annie's knees. Easily, she lifted the blonde and set her on the countertop, tilting her face up to reach Annie's. Her hands wandered around the waistband of Annie's sweats, unsure of where to go next.

With an impatient sigh, Annie released her grip on Mikasa's hair and grabbed her hands instead. She placed them on her hips, hooking Mikasa's thumbs in her waistband. Satisfied, she released the hands and continued her own ministrations. She let her fingers trail lightly across Mikasa's chest and down her sides, sending a fit of shivers up Mikasa's spine. The touches started off light, leaving a path of sparks where they had been, then grew more urgent as Mikasa ventured away from her mouth and began her own explorations of Annie's body, her warm lips pressing themselves against the soft skin in the hollow of her neck. Annie snaked her hands up Mikasa's shirt and raked her fingers down her back, a silent invite to encourage the taller woman to continue.

The feeling of Annie's fingernails dragging across her skin drove Mikasa wild. She continued to work that spot that could have elicited such a response from the stoic woman, teasing it lightly with her teeth, then wandering away from it, only to come back. When the shorter woman let a breathy moan escape her lips, her hot breath whispering against her ear, Mikasa lost all sense of the world around her.

She couldn't take it. The kitchen was too small, her clothes hopelessly restricting. She needed to continue this elsewhere.

She wrapped her arms around Annie and lifted her once again, her hands finding purchase high on the backs of Annie's legs. Annie wrapped her legs around Mikasa's waist, making her even easier to hold. She wound her arms around Mikasa's neck and continued to kiss her, allowing her tongue to continue its exploration. Mikasa walked with Annie around her body down the hall and to the right, the only room in the space she hadn't been in yet. She fumbled with the handle, but once inside, Annie used a foot to kick the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few days since that first day with Annie, and Mikasa was having a difficult time understanding just what she had gotten herself into. Things really hadn't changed much between them, notwithstanding the new, more intimate component in their already complex relationship. Just like before, Annie was a physical being; she communicated through touch, rather than words. If she was angry, she would speak with fists. If she was content, she simply leaned against Mikasa. If she wanted something…well, she got it.

Mikasa couldn't complain about how eager the blonde was. If anything, she didn't have any worries left about the days when simply existing with Annie wouldn't be enough. Almost explicitly, Annie would take the lead, coming on to Mikasa as she pleased. After a session with Reiner, Annie would go straight to the office, slam the door and lock it, and immediately start her relentless attack on Mikasa's lips. The first time had been quite nerve-racking, but soon she found the thrill, of both Annie and the chance of getting walked in on, worth it.

Afterwards, Annie would leave as if nothing had happened. But then again, after the gym closed, she would wait impatiently outside the gym for Mikasa to finish locking up, where they would go to Mikasa's apartment and go for round two. The blonde never stayed long though; almost as quickly as she came on to Mikasa, she left after they were finished. At first, Mikasa was content with this system; it wouldn't have been fair of her to expect Annie to warm up to her instantly. They hadn't even talked about what they were doing, or where, if anywhere, this was going. But soon, being away from Annie, even for a little bit, felt like eons.

One night, Annie waited patiently outside the gym for Mikasa, who was locking up. The raven haired woman took her time, thinking to herself that this was one of the only times she had anything to hold over Annie, having something she wanted, but couldn't have unless Mikasa gave it to her. She turned to face the blonde, noticing that the usual hungry stare was not there. Confused, Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, to tell Annie that it was alright if she went home instead of to her apartment. But the blonde turned and started towards the car.

The drive to the apartment was silent. The tension that usually mounted during the drive was suspiciously absent, causing Mikasa to worry.

_Why is she doing this? Is she doing it only for me? Does she think she owes me, after what happened at the apartment?_

When they reached their destination, Annie took off for the door. Some of her usual energy was back, but it was still nowhere near the norm. Still concerned, Mikasa let her into the space, keeping an eye on the blonde. Once the door was shut, Annie pulled Mikasa down to her level and began kissing her, a little too aggressively. The blonde was always rough, but this was different. This was like she was overcompensating for something.

Annie tugged Mikasa over to the couch, forcing her to sit down on the cushions. She climbed on top of Mikasa, straddling her waist as she yanked her jacket from her shoulders, her white sweatshirt soon the only thing covering her. She resumed her attack on Mikasa's lips, voraciously prying the raven haired woman's lips apart with her own.

When Mikasa felt Annie's hands fumbling with the hem of her shirt, she stopped. Something seemed off. Gently, she pushed Annie away from her by the shoulders, keeping her close, but not close enough for the blonde to continue. Annie looked back at Mikasa, frustrated.

"What." She asked curtly.

"Is this what you want?" Straight and to the point. Annie could appreciate that.

Annie looked at her, pondering her response. The pause before the answer told Mikasa that something else was weighing on Annie's mind.

"I'm…thirsty." Mikasa lied, embarrassed. She had no idea how to tell Annie that she wasn't in the mood, mostly because it didn't seem like Annie herself was. Even though Annie saw right through Mikasa's fib, she still dismounted her, leaning against the sofa, arms crossed.

Mikasa hurried off the couch and into the kitchen, trying to think of what to say. It was clear that Annie wasn't up for the usual that night, but for some reason, she had still tried to come on to her. Mikasa had to think of a delicate way to tell Annie that she didn't have to do this every night.

She heard the click of the television coming to life, as well as the roar of a crowd, grunts of effort, and the bruising sounds of bodies colliding as Annie surfed to a sports channel. The continuous racket told her that Annie had settled on watching whatever game was on. Using the game as an excuse was perfect for the time being. Mikasa returned to the couch and sat next to Annie, who had failed to move from her spot in the center of the sofa, even upon Mikasa's arrival.

They sat so that Mikasa's hip was pressed against Annie's, their shoulders touching. Annie didn't even seem to notice, she was so engrossed in the game that was occurring. She still seemed slightly tense, but definitely more at ease than she had been earlier. Mikasa glanced to her side, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. This was how things used to be. There wasn't a need for words, just her and Annie, a comfortable silence only broken by the television. The only thing that could have made it any better would have been if Mikasa could have slung an arm around the blonde, holding her as they enjoyed the game together. The thought briefly danced across Mikasa's mind, and she wondered if she should give it a chance. But the fear of ruining the moment, breaking the silence, had her frozen in her seat. She was just happy to be spending time with Annie that didn't include the two of them tearing each other's clothes off.

During a commercial break, the silence was finally broken by Annie.

"Have you heard from Smith at all?"

The question came from out of the blue, and Mikasa was not prepared to have this talk with Annie just yet. She was still reveling in the simple silence they shared. She had almost all but forgotten the call.

"I did."

"And?"

"They offered you the fight."

Annie didn't flinch. She knew it was coming.

"When do I have to decide?"

"In a few days. You don't have to rush—"

"I'll do it."

The shock of the statement made Mikasa's heart skip a beat. She peered down curiously at Annie, unable to see the blonde's face. What had caused the change of heart, she couldn't say. She hardly believed her ears.

"You…you will?"

"I will. On one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to fight me afterwards. Win or lose."

The terms did not sit well with Mikasa. She couldn't understand why Annie would want to fight her. Annie was aware that Mikasa hadn't fought since her last match, and she knew why. She knew that Mikasa was afraid to get back in the ring.

"I don't fight anymore." She murmured, looking away guiltily. If that was the price she was going to have to pay to get Annie into that match, she wasn't going to pay it. The chances of her getting hurt, plus the very thought of deliberately trying to hurt Annie…they were too high.

"I know. But if I'm facing my fears…fighting for the title…you have to face yours too." Annie said ultimately.

Mikasa knew Annie was right. She could only imagine what all of this had been like for Annie. It was only fair that she gave her something in return.

"I…Fine. We'll spar. Not fight." She said firmly. "We wear the gear."

"That's for wimps."

"Annie, I'm serious." A hint of concern trickled into her voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

"As if you could." Annie said boldly. "But we'll talk about that later. I have another condition."

"Hmm?"

"You be the second for the title fight."

"The second? What's wrong with Reiner?"

"Nothing's wrong with him. I just…I want you there."

Mikasa smirked, allowing just a trace of a grin appear on her face.

"I wouldn't miss it."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Did I say five chapters left? I clearly meant there will be 17 total...so three left not including this one. Sorry for the mix up, folks. Enjoy the chapter all the same; I really had a blast with this one and hope you will too!**

Today was it. The fight. Mikasa had hardly slept the night before, and it wasn't because Annie had kept her up. She was all packed up and ready to go; wallet, extra tape, wrist wraps, Vaseline, extra mouthguard…she may have been paranoid, but she wanted everything to go perfectly. She had spoken to Reiner the day after Annie had talked to her, informing him that while he was still allowed in the corner for the fight, she would be taking over the duties of the second, the person who was allowed in the ring with the fighter in between rounds. He had taken it very well, laughing and saying that he didn't know why she hadn't taken over sooner. He was just happy to be a part of the team and wanted to do whatever he could to help.

Mikasa waited outside the locker room while Annie changed into her gear. She had decided to dress up for the occasion, sporting a white button up with a black jacket and pants, looking like a true professional. When she heard the door unlock, she knew that was Annie's way of letting her in.

Annie stood in the center of the room, shaking out her arms and legs. She donned the customary navy shorts and pitch black gloves, but had switched the color of her sports bra back to the black that she had worn during her first match. Mikasa admired the body that she had come know so well, letting a small smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"You look…nice." Annie said quietly. Mikasa looked down at her own outfit.

"Thought I'd dress up for the occasion." She replied.

Annie hopped up on the table, holding a hand out. Routine took over as Mikasa wrapped up Annie's wrists, her fingers moving deftly as she pulled the tape tight. Annie took a moment to test the job, flexing her hand.

"Good as always." She complemented Mikasa, yawning. After a second glance, Annie did appear to be more tired than usual.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Mikasa asked, concerned. Today was only kind of a big deal; she didn't think Annie would blow it on purpose by neglecting to prepare for it properly.

"Yeah, but it was kinda broken up." Annie murmured. "Guess I've got a few nerves."

Mikasa slipped Annie's gloves over the tape before looking her in the eye. "I'd be worried if you didn't." She said sincerely. She backed away from Annie and dug in her bag, pulling out the jar of petroleum jelly. Annie grimaced when she saw the container.

"That shit again?"

"You know it." Mikasa said. She stepped up between Annie's legs and dipped her fingertips in the jar, spooning up a fingerful of the grease. Gently, she ran her fingers over Annie's brow as she wiped the jelly on the frowning blonde. After she was finished smearing the Vaseline on Annie's face, she held Annie's face in her hand for a second longer, painfully aware of where she was standing and how close she was to her. Annie, for once, seemed totally disinterested. The upcoming fight was all she was thinking about.

Mikasa stepped back, allowing Annie to hop off the table. The blonde bounced on the balls of her feet, just like she always did before a fight. Eyes shut tight, she held her hands up and assumed a fighting stance, just slightly ducking and weaving every few seconds, mixing in some abbreviated punches. The muted shadow boxing was a new warm up, something Reiner must have introduced. Mikasa liked it. It really seemed to get Annie in the frame of mind for the fight.

A light knock on the door signaled to the pair that they were to head out to the ring. Annie didn't even react to the noise, still punching the air with closed eyes. Mikasa peeked out to see Reiner there, a serious look on his face, even those his eyes shone with excitement. He peered around Mikasa to get a look at Annie.

With an approving nod, he called to the blonde. "Time's up. Let's hit it."

The phrase seemed to break Annie from her spell, as the blonde instantly stopped moving and glared at Reiner, her game face firmly in place. She took a few large strides as she exited the locker room, pulling the hood of her robe up over her head and past her eyes. Her movements were erratic and irregular, similar to the footwork she used in the ring. Reiner had really taught Annie how to prepare for a fight.

They walked behind the contender, down a narrow hallway. Reiner turned to Mikasa, the anticipation barely contained on his face.

"She looks good."

Mikasa could only nod. She always looked good to her. But of course, that's not what Reiner was referring to. The butterflies over the upcoming fight were not helping either. Hange was known for being clever, with strength to boot. A deadly combination in and of itself. Coupled with a fearlessness that rivaled Annie's and a willingness to try anything once, Hange was one of the most unpredictable boxers to hit the scene in years. Her trainer, Erwin Smith, was a cold, calculating man who aided Hange by finding her weaknesses in her opponent to exploit. He developed a number of ruthless tactics over the years, all of which Hange had tried at least once. They made quite a duo, and that's what had gotten them to the top of the boxing world.

They entered the packed arena, greeted by the flash of media and the roar of the crowd. Mikasa did her best to seem unphased, even if the sudden noise and lights did unnerve her slightly. They made their way to the ring, where Annie and Mikasa both hopped up onto the canvas. Mikasa took a quick peek over her shoulder to the corner where Hange and Smith were, examining them. Hange had a feverish look in her eye, like a crazed animal waiting to be unleashed. Mikasa looked back to Annie. By contrast, Annie had the look of stalking predator, cool and precise, waiting to strike. Mikasa liked Annie's approach to the fight infinitely better.

"She's ready for you." She commented, slipping the mouthguard into Annie's mouth. The blonde just nodded. "But you're ready for her. She can be wild, but you're in control here. Not her. Remind her of that." Mikasa added before exiting the ring.

Time seemed to stand still. Mikasa looked across the ring at the severe-looking Smith, his large brows furrowed into an almost continuous line. He looked composed, and more than ready to analyze Annie's match style for the evening and relay that information to Hange, who would use it accordingly. Mikasa only hoped that she would be able to do the same for Annie.

The brassy clang of the bell sounded, and Annie was gone.

She came out fast, like she normally did. Hange met her step for step, a wicked grin spreading across her face. The woman was insane, and it showed in her fighting style. With no regard for herself, she began throwing wild punches, right from the start. The frenzied pace made Annie retreat lightly, staying just out of reach of the crazed woman, waiting for her moment.

It came soon, as Hange threw an arcing haymaker intended for Annie's face. Annie easily dodged the attack and closed the gap, throwing a hard cross of her own. The punch landed square in the middle of Hange's face, causing the brunette to stumble backwards. Annie took the opportunity to continue her assault, chasing the retreating champ.

Mikasa saw it before Annie even had a chance. Hange took one look at Annie before ducking the incoming hook, throwing a flurry of body shots at the unsuspecting blonde. Something about Hange had changed with that first hit. Gone was the rabid look, replaced by the same no-nonsense, cold-blooded stare that Erwin wore. She had gone from whirling dervish to textbook fighter in less than three seconds.

Annie covered up, protecting her body from the barrage. Hange did not relent, pummeling any inch of open skin she should see. When the bell rang to signal the end of the round, Annie returned to the corner, breathing heavily. She sat heavily on the stool and Mikasa jumped in to talk to her.

"What the fuck was that?" Annie gasped through sips of water. Mikasa could only shake her head. The woman Annie was fighting had complete control over the pace of the fight at the moment. She could flip from controlled fighter to crazed animal in a heartbeat, changing the momentum at will.

"You've just got to hang in there, that's all. Make her adapt to you, not the other way around." Mikasa instructed. "It's still easily your fight. Just go take it."

Annie nodded, and the second round started. Unlike the first round, Hange came out in control, even if there was still a slight frantic look in her eye. The fighters exchanged blows, neither getting any particularly solid hits in. Round after round continued as such, both fighters getting progressively more tired. Soon, the tenth round concluded, and Annie slogged back to the corner.

The blonde was gassed. Sweat poured into her eyes, slight bruising creeping onto her face. Hange had really gotten close that round, finally breaking into Annie's guard and landing a shot to the chin. Mikasa did what she could for the blonde, wiping away the sweat and reapplying Vaseline to Annie's already shining skin.

"You've only got a few rounds left. Make the most of them."

"How close am I?"

Mikasa considered the question. They had had a pretty even fight so far, with neither suffering too many point deductions. She really had no idea who would win right now if the fight went the distance.

"Very. So change that." Mikasa concluded.

At the start of the eleventh round, Annie came out slowly, cautiously. Hange had been a wildcard all night, mostly staying in control, but every once in a while letting an uncontrolled haymaker fly. Annie did her best to stay out of reach, only getting in close when she was safely able to do so. At the beginning of the round, Hange popped a beast of a hook, sending her off balance with the momentum. Seeing her chance, Annie advanced, throwing a hook of her own. The sound of the connecting blow echoed through the arena, and Hange's head snapped with the force. Incredibly, she stayed on her feet. Annie continued the attack, preparing to throw yet another devastating punch. But Hange regained her composure impossibly quickly. She waited for the big throw, just as she had earlier. She got her chance and threw one of those furious haymakers.

The shot found its mark, landing squarely on Annie's face. Unlike the last time, Annie could feel the bones in her cheek shifting out of place. For a second, she wished she weren't conscious to feel them. Squeezing her eye shut in pain, Annie skirted away from Hange, who quickly chased her to the opposite end of the ring. Annie threw a few quick combos to keep Hange at bay while she tried to open her already swollen eye. But her vision was clouded by little floaters, and a shadow appeared in her periphery, leaving her unable to get a full view of her surroundings.

Mikasa knew something was wrong. Annie's usually precise blows were landing off center. When the round ended, she saw why. The side of the woman's face was already swelling, her eye bloodshot. The bruising came quickly. She slid into the ring as fast as possible, sitting Annie down gently.

"Christ." Mikasa muttered as she lightly wiped her swollen cheek with a cold towel.

"Fucking hell." Annie griped at the contact. Mikasa couldn't expect her to keep fighting. It was a miracle she was still conscious after that. She looked like shit. To make matters worse, it was the same place as her first break. Annie hung her head in exhaustion.

"Annie, listen to me. Can you see?" Mikasa asked quietly.

"Not really."

It was all Mikasa needed to hear. She stood to go to the referee. Annie needed to go to the hospital and get treated immediately.

"Don't even think about it." Annie snarled, without even looking up. Mikasa stopped at the hostile tone. She turned back to the panting blonde. She looked as if she could keel over any second. "Just one round left. I can make it through one round."

"If you take another hit—"

"I know."

Annie finally raised her head to face Mikasa. She saw the indomitable spirit in the blonde's eye, the stubbornness to never give up. To her, the fight wasn't over until someone was lying on the canvas. It was still her mantra.

"Let me do this."

Mikasa couldn't hold her back. No one could.

Silently, Mikasa exited the ring. Reiner and Bertholdt looked at her, astonishment clear on their faces.

"Mikasa, do you really think you should—"

"I couldn't have stopped her even if I wanted to." Mikasa stated simply.

The bell rang and Annie left the corner unsteadily. The shadow was closing in on more and more of her vision, leaving her with less to work with. She closed off the side of her body that she couldn't see, making her a smaller target. She focused on staying on her toes, staying on the move.

That's when she felt it. Hange threw a quick jab at her blind side, reconnecting with the injury. The pain shot through Annie's face and into her neck, and the shock nearly sent her to the floor. But she knew she couldn't let up. She retreated, luring Hange into following her to the ropes. Watching Hange carefully was the only hint she had to when she was going to get clobbered in the blind spot. Her shoulders cocked slightly, winding up for the blow.

This was it. One of them was going down in the next ten seconds. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be Annie.

Leaning into the oncoming assault, Annie closed the space between them, uncorking a monster haymaker of her own. She felt the incoming blow glance off her chin moments after her own fist connect with the side of Hange's head. Even though she was unable to fully see, she knew Hange was off balance. Without thinking, she continued towards her opponent, throwing everything she had left.

Nothing was landing as well as it should have, since her depth perception was askew, but the punches were landing. Hange took the beating head on, her arms limply trying to defend herself. Finally, Annie settled into her rhythm. She set herself up for the signature hook. Hange saw the motion and prepared to counter.

But Annie was ready. She threw the shattering hook low, finding the unprotected ribs as Hange raised her hands to protect her face. The impact made Hange drop her hands, leaving her face exposed. In the blink of an eye, Annie swung again, this time with a brutal uppercut.

Mikasa swore she saw Hange's feet leave the ground. The roaring crowd made it impossible to hear the referee's count, but she didn't need to hear it. Hange lay on the canvas, occasionally making a movement to get to her feet, but failing miserably every time. And Annie leaned against the corner, using the ropes to support her weight as she waited for the call.

The din of the crowd grew impossibly louder at the end of the countdown, signaling the end of the fight. Mikasa hopped into the ring, followed by Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie looked at her through her good eye and spat the bloodied mouthpiece out on the canvas. The smallest of grins, hindered by her broken cheek, crept onto her face.

She stepped up to Annie and squatted down, scooping up the sweaty boxer smoothly, feeling the blonde wrap her legs around her waist. She pulled her in tightly as Annie wound her lithe arms around her neck for a brief second, squeezing with what little strength she had left. Just as quickly as she had pulled herself in, Annie removed her arms and put her mitts on Mikasa's shoulders, pushing herself up higher. Mikasa looked up at the champ, who was scanning the crowd and occasionally looking back down at Mikasa. She set Annie back down on the canvas feeling Reiner and Bertholdt close in as well, slapping Annie on the back for the hard fought, well-earned win. Despite everything going on around her, all Mikasa could focus on was Annie. For the first time, she had seen Annie smile. Not just a cocky smirk, or a knowing grin. A real smile. And she added it to the list of things she loved about her.


End file.
